Destinos Opuestos
by Mena Girl
Summary: El destino siempre nos separa... o nos une por alguna razon. Lily ha vuelto a hogwarts para enfrentar un pasado un destino que tanto le atormenta... mmm lean este chap.. el mejor que hemos hechos hasta ahora... dejen r/r
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos!!! Soy mena y al fin, AL FIN después de tantos intentos pude registrarme en ff.net. que felicidad!!!

Bueno señoras y señores les presento mi primer fic y el segundo de mi coautora y amiga amni. Asi que les agradeceria mucho muchsimo que dejaran review para ver que tal les parecio porque de verdad a nosotras nos encanto el fic ^_^

Por mi parte quiero dedicarle este capitulo a Amni que si no hubiese sido por su insistencia e ideas, ahora no estaria este fic en ff.net!!! gracias amiga

Tambien a la cosita mas querida por amni. A lían

Y por ultimo (lo bueno se hace esperar) a mi adorado, a mi queridisimo, a el amor de mi vida James Potter!!! No podias faltar amor mio!

Y lo dice todo el mundo y yo tambien: estos personajes son solamente de Rowling bla bla bla excepto Joseph y personajes futuros!

Ahora voy con el fic. Espero que les guste ^^

CAPITULO 01

Reencuentros

El tarde estaba llegando a su fin, ya se podía ver los largos salones de estar oscureciéndose, ya había llegado la noche, cubriéndolo todo con su oscuridad.

Que curioso no? No se han puesto a pensar porque que aunque la noche guarde tantos secretos y maldades también puede guardar lo mas hermosos pensamientos, sentimientos y puede llegar hasta el mas escondido de los corazones; solo que... bueno es demasiado oscuro para que las personas puedan llegar a pensar que ese ser tan oscuro y secreto pueda albergar algún sentimiento de felicidad.

Pues así es Lily Evans, fría para que no la conocen y sin embargo eso es lo que atrae mas de su personalidad. es oscura y sin embargo hermosa, con algún sentimiento o magnetismo que la hace tan especial: simplemente única.

Sus zapatos de poco tacón, sonaban como un eco en la silenciosa casa, la chica paseaba por los lugares preferidos de su hogar, repasando recuerdos. Llego a un pasillo y la chica se paro frente al gran espejo que cubría prácticamente toda la pared con un marco finamente esculpido, el espejo reflejaba la magnifica silueta de la mujer: El pelo rojo como fuego era ondulado que llegaba mas abajo de los hombros, alta, de piel pálida, mejillas sonrosadas y con un cuerpo súper espectacular, se veía hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantener figura (y quien no lo haría!). 

Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención (a pesar de todo) era sus magníficos ojos: de un color verde muy poco común y la hacia muy especial: era Mm como describirlo, no se puede decir todo lo que hay en esa mirada, era demasiado atrayente, te sentías intimidado con solo verlo; Lily era así nada mas, su mirada única y su carácter especial.

Cansada de verse a si misma se dirigió a la habitación mas cercana, abrió las puertas y allí se pudo contemplar una gran biblioteca, con cientos de libros, era la habitación preferida de Lily. Sus padres le dieron una de las habitaciones mas grandes de la casa, en donde hicieron la biblioteca para su regalo de cumpleaños cuando era niña, era lógicamente su parte favorita de la casa.

Lily empezó a buscar por las grandes estanterías, y aun seguía en eso cuando un chico asomo a la puerta.

- sabia que te encontraría aquí- le dijo

- me asustaste!!!!! Siempre entrando en silencio, no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?- contesto un poco molesta Lily

- vamos cariño no te pongas con formalidades ahora, no nos conocemos lo suficiente? Prefiero que dejes las cortesías para las fiestas.

- Yo soy una dama primito, creo que eso te da una respuesta no?- la chica se volteo y siguió buscando

El chico entro completamente a la sala, y se quedo contemplando a la joven unos momentos, pero detestaba los silencios incómodos. se veía que el chico quería sacar pronto un tema de conversación, así que decidió hablar de lo que de verdad mas le atormentaba.

- lily esto.... cuando te vas?- pregunto. Lily dejo por fin de buscar, quien sabe que cosa y le se le quedo viendo directamente a los ojos.

- Mañana mismo. El chico se sintió desfallecer

- Pero porque nos dejas?- dijo desesperado su primo- de verdad no veo el porque te tienes que ir a ese colegio... es que no estas contenta aquí, con tu familia y.... con...conmigo?

- Tengo que ir, ya te lo explicado cientos de veces te lo tengo que repetir de nuevo? Hay que hacer muchas cosas allá, mi corazón me dice (y mi madre esta de acuerdo conmigo) que debo ir allí- en eso Lily se acerca y le toma con ambas manos la cara, lo que acto seguido hizo que el chico se pusiera mas rojo- entiendes?, además tu y yo nunca nos vamos a separar, siempre estaremos unidos. somos primos no?- y le sonríe

Esto para el chico no le gustaba mucho, porque la quería, desde que eran unos niños y se escapaban juntos hacer cualquier travesura, ojala su amada Lily dejara por fin de verlo como su primo y mejor amigo, que lo viera como un chico. Iba a protestar cuando.....

- Mira Joseph nada de lo que digas me va a echar para atrás, ya todos lo tramites están listos para que llegue a Hogwarts, ya no hay vuelta atrás

- Por favor no vayas- insistió Joseph- no me dejes solo aquí. Esto todavía no me cae nada bien esto del asunto de Hogwarts sabes? Yo también Tengo presentimientos, premoniciones de que allí no vas a estar bien y...

- Yo también lo he sentido, pero he de ir allí, ya mi tiempo se acerca

- Que?! Que cuanto sabes? Te han dicho algo tus padres?- pregunto con nerviosismo Joseph.

- No me dijeron, yo lo averigüé sola o tu crees que soy tonta?- dijo Lily- yo lo se todo, lo de mis antepasados... lo se todo! Yo se que toda mi vida esta allí, en Hogwarts y tengo que ir a cumplir mi destino! Ya he escapado de el durante 5 años y no lo voy a postergar mas. Y eso ya esta fuera de discusión- dijo tajante la chica y volvió a su búsqueda por los diferentes libros.

- Esta bien- suspiro con resignación- se que no te haré cambiar de opinión pero recuerda mis palabras cariño. La chica no respondió

Joseph que se había quedado un poco parado con la respuesta de Lily, trato de cambiar la conversación.

- que buscas?

- Mmmm no se, pero tengo una inquietud estos días- dijo con preocupación Lily- algo me dice que tengo que buscar algo aquí, pero de verdad no se que pueda ser...

- Pero ya deberías saber lo que buscas cariño, ya te has leído la biblioteca entera!- decía con diversión Joseph y es que a Lily le encantaba tanto la lectura, que ya se había leído toda la biblioteca.

De pronto la mano de la joven se poso en un libro, lo saco leyó el libro se llamaba: "Grandes familias de descendencias históricas", Mmmm este era el libro que había estado buscando, que raro! Este nunca lo había visto. paso las paginas hasta que encontró a la familia Potter

- Potter....- murmuro Lily

Ya a dos días de esto, se encontraba James Potter, buscando a sus amigos en los diferentes vagones del expreso de Hogwarts. Todavía llevaba buscando a sus amigos cuando a se encuentra a su "club de fans" (maldición ya el primer día me las tengo que encontrar!!) pensó James; a decir verdad le encantaba que tantas chicas estuvieran coladas por el, pero a veces eran unas tremendas latosas y ese momentos era uno de ellos. 

- hola bombón como estas?- pregunto la que parecía la líder

- hola Meri- respondió con un deje de aburrimiento en su voz, cosa que ignoraban completamente las chicas

Y las chicas empezaron con ese tipos de preguntas ridículas y cumplidos, que James escucho solo por educación pero ya estaba preguntándose seriamente si debía echarle un conjuro silenciador, cuando alguien afortunadamente lo salvo.

- Lo siento chicas pero este chico ya se tiene que ir- dijo con una sonrisa, el mejor amigo de James, Sirius Black.

- Adivina quien acaba de llegar cornamenta? El pelo grasiento y ya le tengo preparada una!....- prosiguió Sirius con entusiasmo.

- Lo siento chicas, pero me tengo que ir... el deber me llama- y les dedico una de esas sonrisas que solo James sabia dar, con lo que el grupo de chicas se derritieron allí mismo. Ya cuando se fueron, solo le quedo darles las gracias a Sirius, siempre llega en el momento apropiado.

- De nada amigo- le contesto, y corrieron a buscar a los demás merodeadores

******

Hacia dos días que Lily había llegado a Inglaterra, y ahora se encontraba parada frente al expreso de Hogwarts. Se encontraba hasta cierto punto, emocionada, nerviosa aunque ella nunca lo admitiría; pensaba mostraba signos de debilidad.

Ese día estaba verdaderamente preciosa llevaba un conjunto blanco con finos bordados en el cuello y en las mangas, llevaba una falda corta y unas botas negras junto con una gabardina negra también. Quería causar impresión y es que ella era muy femenina, se movía con gracia. Aunque después de lo que eran los antepasados de esa chica era completamente normal que se moviera con tanta gracia, eran seres sobrenaturales.

Buscaba algún asiento cuando escucho una explosión en uno de los vagones mas cercanos, seguido por unas estridentes carcajadas. Se acerco a mirar y lo que vio le quito enseguida el buen humor que traía

*********

- james- gritaban dos chicos mientras lo saludaban con la mano. James y Sirius se dirigieron rápidamente a los chicos que lo saludaban

- Remus, Peter! Como están?- les preguntaba con entusiasmo James, después de todo quien no lo hace cuando no se ha visto a sus mejores amigos en todas las vacaciones.

- Oigan chicos de que no se hayan visto no quiere decir con cursilerías horita!, hay una buena broma que hacer- dijo con un brillo en los ojos Sirius- Tenemos tiempo que no le hacemos una bromita a nuestro amigo Snape

- Si desde que le pusimos una bengala a una poción que estaba comprando en al callejón Diagon- dijo James, todos se pusieron a reír.

- Tengo una idea!- dijo Sirius y empezaron a discutir la idea que habían sacado por los pelos, después de ciertas protestas por no hacer la broma de Remus y Las objeciones de Peter ya se vieron en camino frente al vagón donde estaban Snape y sus amigotes Nott, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goile.

Después de terminar de convencer a Peter, el chico salió al pasillo solo diciendo en voz alta en donde estaban los chicos, para que Snape se diera cuenta de que Peter andaba por allí, los chicos naturalmente salieron al pasillo para hacer de las suyas, que era golpear a Peter

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí Malfoy, si es la rata de Petigrew! (que irónico!)- Dijo Snape

- En donde están tus estúpidos guardaespaldas Pettigrew?- Dijo con su habitualmente forma pedante de arrastras las palabras (definitivamente esto se pasa de padres a hijos). 

Sirius apretó un puño

- Eh..... eh... no.. no se en don...donde están!- empezó Peter a temblar. A lo que Malfoy y compañía sonrieron con malicia; Peter sabia muy bien lo que le esperaba.

- Oh lo sentimos por ti!- seguido de eso Crabbe y Goyle lo agarraron por la túnica que ya tenia puesta.

los merodeadores aprovecharon esa oportunidad de distracción de parte ellos, cuando Sirius salto hacia delante y le lanzo una bengala que estallaron en las caras de Malfoy y Snape, Boom!, hubo un estallido verde y enseguida que se disperso el humo se vieron que las caras de Snape y de Malfoy, a pesar de que la explosión les dio dolor que explotaran en sus caras, aparecieron también unos furúnculos en sus caras.

Los merodeadores después de completar el resultado, se pusieron a reír con unas carcajadas tan estridentes, que la gente que no había salido de sus compartimientos por la explosión, salieron y al encontrase con semejante espectáculo se echaron a reír también.

- Bienvenidos de nuevo a un nuevo curso Snape! Jajajajajaja- pudo decir Sirius en uno de los respiros que pudo en medio de su ataque de risa.

Ya empezaron las humillaciones, y eso que apenas llevaban media hora en el tren! Snape estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos y con una cara que quería matar a alguien y Malfoy... bueno Malfoy estaba súper rojo por la humillación por lo que estaba en esos momentos, empezó a murmurar cosas desde "mi padre..." hasta que iba poner una queja en el ministerio de magia (este hombre si se parece a su hijo!).

Todavía estaban riéndose cuando una chica pelirroja entro al vagón y contemplar la broma de los merodeadores, dijo el contrahechizo.

Todos se quedaron callados de la impresión, incluso Malfoy y Snape y voltearon a ver quien fue capaz de arruinar una broma de los merodeadores.

Los merodeadores, fueron hacia ella Sirius y James súper enojados. A Sirius se le paso en seguida el enojo en cuanto pudo ver la preciosura que tenia al frente, esos ojos lo dejaron boquiabierto y el no fue el único que quedo así, todos e incluso las chicas se quedaron de piedra al ver la mirada de la chica. Sirius recordaba muy bien esa mirada.

Pero James era demasiado orgulloso y un poco arrogante en ese sentido y no iba a dejar que una chica de cara bonita le estropeara una broma. Algo le parecía familiar en esa chica. Sintió algo muy extraño cuando la vio, como si la hubiera conocida en alguna otra vida.

- Porque demonios haz hecho eso?! Como te atreves a estropearnos la broma??!!!- decía un James terriblemente enojado.

- Veo que todavía no se te ha quitado esa manía de hacer bromas verdad Potter?- respondió serenamente la desconocida, sabia que si le seguía la corriente la discusión podían acabar enfrentándose en duelo allí mismo conociéndose y conociéndolo a el, lo haría con gusto pero no quería meterce en problemas el primer día en Hogwarts.

- Eh? Te conozco?- pregunto James, de verdad se le hacia conocida la cara, esos ojos... pero no sabia en donde ubicarla.

- Vaya! No me reconoces?- volvió a responder con una pregunta.- aunque no se porque te pregunto, si ahora por lo que veo eres mas pedante que antes, no creo que te puedas acordar de la cara de un humilde servidor- dijo airadamente- estas peor que antes leoncito!

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, incluido James, aquella chica no padecía bajos los encantos de los merodeadores! Ni uno, sobretodo de Potter y aparte que esa chica ha sido la primera persona en estropear alguna broma a ELLOS los merodeadores y hay que sumarse a la forma en que le hablaba al chico, ni siquiera la peor de las Slytherin le hablaba así.

Ahora James si sabia quien era, nadie excepto ella le decía a el leoncito con ese tono!

- Evans?- pregunto al fin James

- Al fin me recuerdas leoncito, siempre supe que algún día tendría la mala suerte de volverte a ver- dijo con una sonrisa Lily

- Lo mismo digo!- respondió con una sonrisa falsa, jamás James pensó que aquella chica podría ser una bruja, pero siempre le pareció raro que la chica pudiera leer los pensamientos con tanta facilidad a los muggles, pero como en el mundo mágico todos se conocían la tomo como una muggle mas. Parece que estaba común acuerdo en no provocarse el uno al otro ese día

- Eh ya se conocen?- Remus había hecho la pregunta que todos los presentes se hacían en esos momentos. A excepción de Sirius

- Desgraciadamente si- respondió Lily, ella y James se quedaron unos segundos aguantándose la mirada como queriendo ver lo que pensaba el otro, aunque para Jamse-pooh le costaba un poco mantener la mirada porque aquellos ojos eran demasiado penetrantes, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de bajar la mirada, no lo había hecho de niño y tampoco iba a empezar hacerlo ahora

- Pues la verdadera desgracia es mía cariño- dijo con sarcasmo James- tenia la esperanza de no volverte a ver. pensé que eras una muggle.

- Eso demuestra lo ciego que puedes llegar a ser leoncito!- Lily seguía con su sonrisa sarcástica- aunque siempre las sospechas que tenias sobre mi eran ciertas. aun no se como es que no pudiste conectar ideas.

Ahí si James dejo de sonreír, la miro ceñudamente, aquélla chica y el nunca se cayeron bien. Siempre iba de misteriosa, aparte de que siempre se exasperaban el uno al otro, siempre frustraba las bromas de Sirius y el. A diferencia de el, Sirius y Evans se llevaban bien.

- Lily, preciosa que cambiada estas!- tuvo que interrumpir urgentemente y conociéndolos, sabia que aquella conversación no iba a parar en buen punto. Era necesario interrumpir y rápido

*************

Sirius a diferencia de James si tuvo el buen tacto de interrumpir la conversación, la verdad es que ya Lily no se sentía con la paciencia necesaria para seguir aguantándolo por mucho mas tiempo. Ellos se han puesto muy lindos sobretodo James, pero por supuesto que Lily no se lo iba a decir "para seguir aumentarle el ego? Noooooo!" pensaba la chica.

Y es que desde que había pasado las vacaciones en Inglaterra, sus padres la inscribieron en un curso de verano, a la que casualmente habían ido James y Sirius, menos mal que a ellos les tocaba en diferente cabaña a la de Lily, pero ella tenia una vista y oído muy finos y siempre los cachaba murmurando alguna broma o sino, se los veía en sus ojos, ella desde muy pequeña siempre ha sabido leer los corazones de las personas y a ellos como eran magos les costaba leerlos con claridad, pero lo hacia y solo para amargarles la vida adivinaba sus intenciones e iba y frustraba sus bromas jajaja lo bomba que se la pasaba la niña.

Y sin embrago, cuando ella entro al vagón, sintió (bueno aparte de la vista y el oído, podía tener presentimientos o cosas por el estilo) una presencia conocida, era algo raro ella nunca lo había experimentado con nadie, era una presencia que no conocía pero la sentía tan familiar! Como si la conociera de toda la vida o desde vidas atrás. Por supuesto que al ver a quien pertenecía esa presencia y vio los ojos del chico lo reconoció inmediatamente aunque se turbo al saber quien era el, se parecía mucho al chico que se aparecía en sus sueños últimamente. Y es que desde hace semanas soñaba ( o premoniciones, no lo sabia) con el chico gritándole a ella que se llevara al niño que el lo detendría, o a el mismo chico y a ella juntos en una vasta sala en donde las emociones se veían a flor de piel y , el tocando el piano y ella escuchándolo. O también a el que entraba en una gran salón en donde comían muchas personas con túnicas negras. El chico estaba cubierto de heridas y sangre, se estremeció al recordar eso pero nadie lo noto. Al fin respondió:

- Sirius amigo como estas?- dijo con alegría, a pesar de los pensamientos que tenia hace unos momentos, se abrazaron y se dieron un beso en la mejilla por supuesto!- bueno yo no soy la única que ha cambiado aquí, estas bellísimo!- a eso Sirius respondió con una de esas sonrisas sexy que siempre lucia- aunque te aviso desde ahora, amigo mío que no voy a caer en tu redes.- Lily había vuelto a cambiar repentinamente de humor, se le veía con una cara radiante, siempre le había caído bien Sirius. Sirius la miro resignado, aunque no le aprecia raro que la chica hubiese adivinado sus intenciones. Todo el mundo sabia que el trataba de conquistar a toda chica que tuviera una cara bonita, por mas mal que le cayera la susodicha. Solo se sabia de una chica que aun no había conquistado aunque era de las mas bonitas del colegio, y esa llevaba por nombre Arabella Figg

- Tu como siempre adivinando todo eh? Te aseguro que ahora en Hogwarts no se te va hacer tan fácil descubrir todo lo que hacemos. Va a ser todo un reto que no nos descubras- Dijo Sirius con su sonrisa.

- Tal vez, pero no pierdas las esperanzas- y se echo a reír

- Aun no las pierdo.

- Ahora que recuerdo tu no serás la chica de la que tanto habla el consejo escolar?- se acordó Remus. Su padre era uno de los miembros del consejo.

Lily poso su mirada en el, y lo que sintió al ver esos ojos verde no le gusto para nada. Se ruborizó enseguida.

- Pues ciertamente es así Lupin- Le respondió Lily

. Aquel chico le agrado enseguida sobretodo porque lo que había en su mirada, su gran secreto y la personalidad del mismo.

Siempre se ha dicho que los ojos eran la ventana del alma y que siempre podía ver como era una persona, aunque eso solo se reserva para un buen par de ojos que sepan ver. Y Lily Evans los sabia usar demasiado bien, era uno de sus dones.

- Porque hablan de ti?- pegunto Peter. La chica pareció muy nerviosa con la pregunta que le hizo, pero ya lo temía. Aquellos chicos eran muy perspicaces, tendría que andar con mucho cuidado con ellos. James advirtió el comportamiento de Evans y Remus también, y dijo:

- Por dios Peter, cuantas veces has visto a un alumno que no halla empezado desde primero entrar así como así en Hogwarts? Eso no esta permitido

Ya para cuando iban por ese punto, ya todo el publico que tenían habían regresado a sus compartimientos, y solo quedaron los merodeadores, Lily y el grupo de Snape.

Malfoy y sus amigos estaban escuchando toda la conversación en silencio, cada quien metido en sus propios pensamientos. Snape pensaba que la chica era verdaderamente maravillosa, después de todo, no se veía muy seguido que una chica hermosa pusiera en su lugar a los merodeadores, y los mas raro era que odiara a James, cuando hasta la mas asquerosa de Slytherin también caían a sus pies, aunque el susodicho fuera un maldito Gryffindor; Esa chica seria una buena aliada.

Malfoy y Nott, andaban con sus mentes pervertidas imaginándose todo tipo de cosas (no cosas buenas) con la pobre Lily. La chica pareció darse cuenta porque por primera vez se fijo en ellos, y un leve color Rosado apareció en sus mejillas. 

Y Crabbe y Goyle.... eso ya era un caso perdido, andaban como siempre pensando en una buena empanada de caldero y un jugo de calabaza bien frió si señor!!!.

Snape todavía estaba maquinando su plan, es que lo veía todo claramente: la haría su aliada y juntos por fin se vengarían de Potter. Lo odiaba mas que nunca, lo odiaba como nunca un hombre había odiado en su vida. Quería vengarse desde ese tarde en el sauce boxeador en la que le salvo la vida. Para el no había peor tormento que deberle la vida a su peor enemigo.

Y el chico seguía y seguía pensando en eso, cuando Malfoy lo distrajo y con una seña hicieron lo que llamaba Nott: una retirada estratégica. Cuando se fueron, los merodeadores (excepto James) hablaban todavía con Lily.

En eso Toca el silbato del tren

- bueno supongo que ya me tengo que ir aun no he conseguido un compartimiento- dijo Lily.

- Pero si quieres.....- empezó Sirius

- Haces bien Evans- lo interrumpió James, adivinando las intenciones de su mejor amigo- ya nos vamos verdad chicos?- y diciendo eso, dio media vuelta y se fue al compartimiento en donde lo habían estado esperando Remus y Peter.

- Adiós Lily- los chicos se despidieron y se fueron tras James.

Y Lily observo como se iban, James con un aire arrogante. "tonto" pensó Lily, la verdad es que ella no sabia la sensación que tuvo cuando vio a Potter. Por primera vez (y esta no seria la única) Lily no sabia que pensar, toda su cabeza tenia tantos pensamientos que no sabia por donde comenzar a ordenarlos. Decidió buscar un compartimiento y mandarle una lechuza a Joseph, necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

**********

James llego como una exhalación al compartimiento, se sentó cruzado de brazos, mirando ceñudamente a un punto no especifico y no hablo ni una palabra por un rato.

Tampoco los chicos sacaron conversación, también necesitaba cosas en que pensar, Después de 5 minutos sin decir ni media palabra. James exploto

- Esta aquí en Hogwarts verdad?- preguntaba esperando a que fuera todo un sueño o alguna de esas tonterías.

- Claro que esta aquí cornamenta- respondió Sirius el chico todavía estaba con su sonrisa- esta muy cambiada desde la ultima vez que la vimos no Jamie?. Este año va a ser interesante.

- Nunca has tenido tanta razón canuto- hablo Remus- Esa chica era extraña... Nadie me quita la cabeza que oculta algo!

- Que?- dijo James- pensé que el único que pensaba en eso. Es demasiado extraña,- y empezó a exaltarse- y esta mas antipática, mas odiosa, mas pedante, mas....

- YA!- grito Peter- Mmm es bonita verdad?

- Preciosísima!- exclamo con entusiasmo Sirius- LO que aun no entiendo es porque te cae tan mal Jamsie

- Porque es tan, tan exasperante, me desespera! Sinceramente no la soporto y sin embargo...- 

- Sin embargo que?- interrumpió Sirius

- Siento que ya la conozco, sentí algo muy extraño al verla de nuevo- todo se les quedaron viendo- Oigan no piensen mal! No es que me guste ni nada de eso, solo que me sentí extraño al verla eso es todo

- Nos oculta algo- dijo pensativo el licántropo

- Tu crees? Esa chica es demasiado misteriosa- dijo también un pensativo James

- Yo también lo sentí... creo que nos tenemos que llevar con cuidado con esta chica, puede ver y sentir cosas que otros no puede ver

- Porque lo dices?

- No lo se... su mirada....

- Jajaja vimos como te sonrojaste lunático- dijo con burla Sirius

- Sirius lo que estoy diciendo no es para burlarse- le reprimió lunático- tu también te hubieses puesto así si ella te hubiera mirado en esa forma, así como quisiera ver en lo mas profundo de tu ser, como....

- Como si quisiera saber como eres en verdad- completo James- no me gusta para nada esa chica, y nadie me va a quitar de la cabeza que esa chica oculta algo muy importante para nosotros- siguió tercamente cruzandose de brazos- y no voy a parar hasta que sepa que es lo que nos oculta! Sino no me llamo James Godric Potter

- Ya- dijo Sirius. Ok si pensaba que era extraña, pero no estaba de acuerdo en eso de descubrir el famoso secreto de la chica Evans, total todo el mundo los tiene. Pero no replico, conocía demasiado bien a ese chico para insistirle, sabia que en cuanto a el se le mete algo en la cabeza, no paraba hasta conseguirlo.

Después mas adelante, James reconocería que nunca debió haberse metido en la vida de Lily Evans, nunca cometería mayor error en su vida. La peor decisión y sin embargo fue la mejor que tomo en su vida.

- Tu padre como ha estado James?- pregunto Peter. La cara pensativa que tenia James la cambio por una de preocupación

- Mal, y mi padrino Sirius?- el padre de Sirius, era el padrino de James. También Sirius puso cara de preocupado, cosa muy rara en el.

- También esta mal, demasiado estresado, ya ni siquiera puede parar en la casa, las cosas no están nada bien- respondió Canuto

- Ese Voldemort cada vez es mas poderoso, ya la situacion magica se esta poniendo preocupante- dijo con preocupación Remus

- No dudo que las cosas se pongan a tal punto que el ministerio obedezca a todo lo que el diga, con tal de evitar mas muertes- dijo james

- Pero tu padre no cederá a su poder no? Son los Potter no? corren rumores que mucha gente del ministerio se están pasando al lado oscuro- pregunto Remus

- Nosotros nunca nos pasaremos al lado oscuro, primero muertos antes que doblegarnos al maldito ese! Aunque he visto a familias de raigambre traicionándonos

- Ni mi familia tampoco se le unirá- dijo Sirius

Los padres de James y de Sirius ocupaban cargos muy importantes en el ministerio.

El padre de Sirius era en aquel entonces Ministro de Cooperación mágica, tenían una espléndida mansión, inmarcable por cuestiones de seguridad, Siempre había que cuidarse en el ministerio y mas en estos tiempos. Aunque cualquiera que lo conociera, diría que sirius es demasiado sencillo en el sentido que nunca alardea de su dinero, ni de su padre como ministro ni nada por el estilo. Mas bien tocaba ese tema lo menos posible 

El padre de James, era ministro de seguridad mágica. La familia Potter, aparte de ser unas de las familias mas ricas, era unas de las mas importantes del ministerio ingles. Esto se debe porque esa familia es una de las principales en contra de Voldemort y también porque tiene gran importancia histórica. Aparte de ser los descendientes de unos de los magos mas poderosos que hayan nacido en la historia.

Los chicos hubiesen preferido no haber tocado el tema, se veía que cornamenta y canuto no la estaban pasando bien, querían mucho a sus padres. No deseaban que les pasara nada. Enseguida cambiaron la conversación por quiddicth, que eso si que animo a Sirius y James también lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque el niño no se podía sacar a la chica que había vuelto a ver de su mente. Mientras los demás discutían sobre las posibilidades que tenían el grupo de Inglaterra en los mundiales (que se celebraban el próximo año y ya habían empezado las eliminatorias) el, James Potter, estaba sumergido en sus reflexiones.

Tenia la cabeza saturada de tantos pensamientos, el día estaba resultando extraño. Demasiado para su gusto. Maldición! Porque tenia que pensar en esa ah molesta chica. Pero el había dicho mas de lo que pensaba; tenia miedo, de todo en estos momentos y de ella también. Por primeras vez pensaba en su futuro, en el de el y la de los otros. La seguridad era historia. El caos, el caos se estaba apoderando de toda la comunidad mágica de Londres y el, que era el futuro líder (pues era el único hijo) de su familia tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto con el problema de Voldemort. Sabia que se las tenia que enfrentar al señor oscuro en un futuro aunque el de verdad no se lo imaginaba. Temía por su futuro, su destino.... raro, eso fue lo que pensó cuando la vio. Estaba preocupado, tenia miedo, dudas. De que o de quien no lo sabia. Pero si algo sabia es que tenia miedo era de su futuro, su destino, que extraño pero esto lo relacionaba con Evans.........

Y para sumar la extrañeza del asunto, una chica, Lily Evans pasaba por reflexiones parecidas, estos días las cosas estaban saliendo como ella quería. No podía dejar de pensar lo que le dijo Joseph aquella noche en la biblioteca, lo que dijo "recuerdas mis palabras" se le repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Por primera vez le carcomía la duda, y si fue una mala elección venir aquí? y si descubren lo que era su familia? Hasta los magos eran muy escépticos en torno a eso, iguales a los muggles, no veían con buenos ojos a hijos de un humano y algún ser sobrenatural o a un hombre lobo por ejemplo. También pensaba en Voldemort, maldito, desde descubrió lo que tuvo que descubrir sus pensamientos iban constantemente hacia a el. Sabia que la buscaría en cuanto se enterara de que estaba en el país. El sabia muy buen los rumores que corrían por allí y la leyenda, y como heredero de Slytherin le convenía evitar que aquello que se predijo en tiempos de su antepasado volviera a pasar porque si estabas juntos (ella y otra persona que era desconocida para ella), y no los lograba que separar, esa misma unión seria su ruina. Lily hora de la verdad, tenia miedo (lógico que nunca lo admitiría) de lo que pudiera pasar, dudas pero a diferencia de james ( aunque ella ignoraba que en aquellos el pensara lo mismo) ella si lo sabia. Tenia miedo del futuro de todos. Su llegada cambiaria el rumbo del destino de muchos. El destino ya estaba echado!. no sabia porque, pero todo esto lo relacionaba con Potter...

- Potter- murmuro Lily

- Evans- murmuro james sin saber que ella lo había dicho mismo que el

A veces si resulta extraño como el destino puede llegar a unir a dos personas. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

siiii!!!!!! *banderas de victoria* al fin he terminado! pero creo que me salio un "poquito" largo no? bueno a mi me encantan asi de largos.

que tal a quedado? honestamente a mi me encanto! mi orgullo! 

les gusto?

no les gusto?

maldiciones?

howlers?

felicitaciones?

manden un lindisimo review!!! vamos! o a mi correo Anubys60@hotmail.com

nos vemos


	2. Sombrero que elige y Deseo incumplido

lo dice todo el mundo y yo también: estos personajes son solamente de Rowling bla bla bla excepto Joseph y personajes futuros!

Espero que les guste este capitulo….

02 capitulo

"Sombrero que elige y deseo incumplido"

¿Decías?- le pregunto Sirius a James, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

¿Eh?- pregunto James, volviendo a la realidad- ¿Qué pasa?

Cada día estas más raro amigo- le dijo Peter-. Has dicho algo de Ecans… Epans… Evans… 

¡NO!- chillo James, sobresaltando a los demás al levantarse de golpe- Perdonadme… pero quiero dar una vuelta.

¡Pero…! ¡Pero…!- lo intento parar Sirius, sin lograrlo- ¡CORNAMENTA!- trato de alcanzarlo cuando salía del compartimiento pero el aludido era mas terco que una mula e hizo caso omiso de su amigo y se fue paseando por los vagones. Necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos y con sus amigos hablando de tonterías (por el momento para el), no iba a ser tan fácil

 Mientras caminaba escuchaba cosas provenientes de los compartimientos. Unos hablaban de Quidditch, otros de los deberes de las vacaciones, otros de… la verdad era que no le importaba absolutamente nada de lo que decían y/o comentaban. Lo único que le venia a la cabeza era aquella chica de ojos verde esmeralda.  No sabía muy bien porque se había ido de su compartimiento así, de repente, pero ya era tarde para hacer nada. O eso o dar media vuelta y esperar las preguntas locas de su amigo Sirius. Mejor se inclino por la primera opcion. Tal vez si estaba con su novia (que era la novia de la semana) se le despejaría la mente, si... eso es lo que debía hacer y la estaba buscando cuando doblo una esquina y choco de frente con la persona con quien menos quería pelear en esos momentos..

¡Auch! Hay perdón fue mi culpa yo...- levanto la cabeza la chica, su cara de preocupación la cambio por una de fastidio- ah eres tu, entonces no vale la pena disculparse... ¿que haces aquí leoncito? ¿No deberías estar en tu compartimiento tratando a los humildes plebeyos?- pregunto con sorna. 

La verdad era que le encantaba fastidiar a ese chico... como una forma de descobrarse por haber invadido sus pensamientos ese día, aparte así demostraba que ese día no había pensado en el. Psicología inversa.

Evans…- "saludo" James.

La chica se apoyo entre medio de la puerta de dos compartimientos, cruzada de brazos, meditando y admirando los paisajes que se formaban en las ventanas de el frente. Se había sacado el pesado y caluroso abrigo que llevaba perfectamente doblado en el brazo del bolso después de haber chocado con aquel chico.  

James la miro de arriba a bajo un par de veces ¡Esa chica le caía verdaderamente mal!

¿No sabes que observar así a la gente es de mala educación?- sonrió complacida la chica. Descruzo los brazos y continuo hablando- ¿Qué haces paseándote solo, Leoncito?- volvió a preguntar.

¡Ya sabes que no me gusta nada que me llamen Leoncito!- le dijo, furioso, James- eso, creo, que no se ve muy bien en una dama- siguiéndole el juego- ¿que te importan mis asuntos?

Pues no me importa en absoluto- le dijo, como si nada Lily, mientras se miraba las uñas, airadamente- tu vida me tiene perfectamente sin cuidado leoncito-. James se tapo la cara con la mano, sin una gota más de paciencia (y no es que tuviera tanta que digamos) pensando que aquella chica era imposible- ¿Qué te pasa…? Leoncito…

¿Por qué te gusta fastidiarme tanto, asno?- se arto James, llamándola de la primera forma que se le ocurrió.

¿Eso es lo único que se te pasa por la cabeza para llamarme?- pregunto Lily, incrédula- Se supone que tu eres el "gran" Potter… ¿no deberías tener un comentario mas hiriente para decirme?- 

James se quedo pasmado. ¿Como una chica podía ser tan fastidiosa?

¡¡¡¡Ya!!!!- dijo potter empezando a levantar la voz, y la gente estaba empezando a salir de sus compartimientos- ¡me tienes harto! ¿Que te propones? Porque tuviste que venir aquí... no te pudiste quedar en... ¡de donde sea que hayas venido! Me tienes harto!- repitió, ya estaba explotando y… je je, ya se le hacia raro que no lo hubiera hecho.

 Las chicas se quedaron locas al ver a amor de su vida, ¡perder de esa manera el control! ¡Y esa estúpida lo estaba provocando!...

ah y otra cosa- después de dos minutos diciendo un poco de barbaridades, que lily no escucho no se sabe como- ¿porque rayos estas empeñada en llamarme "leoncito"?-le pregunto irritado y con una mueca de desagrado en la cara- ¡detesto que me digas así!

¿De verdad lo quieres saber?

¡¡¡¡Que si!!!! ¡¡¿¿No te estoy preguntando??!!- le grito exaltado, Lily se tapo con delicadeza los oídos.

Esta bien... ¡todo con tal que te calles!- sus fans se molestaron aun más- por unas razones muy sencillas: primero porque te exaltas de la nada, segundo porque eres una fiera. Tercero porque todos tienen que hacer lo que a ti te de la gana- mirando evaluativamente- y por ultimo porque te crees que eres el rey de todo hogwarts, como si todos estuvieran rendidos a tus pies- termino diciendo triunfalmente y con una sonrisa burlona

James se quedo sin habla.

 Las chicas ya estaban por ese momento en estado de shock y los chicos sonreían burlonamente; ¿como es que el se dejaba tratar así por una chica y de paso, nueva?.

Como te atreves....- pero no pudo decir a que se atrevía

Un grupo de chicas había llegado, habia una especial quien se acerco y abrazo a james melozamente...

¿Que pasa aquí cariño? ¡¿Dios que tienes?! Te ves furioso- dijo sin prestar atención a la chica pelirroja... solo con ojos para james (¿y quien no?)

                                                 ************ 

Lily se quedo observando la chica ¡era preciosa! Con un cuerpo impactante, muy bien desarrollado en un gimnasio, trasero espectacular ( n/a: lo digo porque los hombres se fijan MUCHO en eso) labios carnosos, ojos claros y el cabello, que era liso, le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros. ¡Era una morena increíble! 

La pelirroja tuvo que admitir que el chico se encontraba puras modelos bellísimas como novias, digno de el fijarse en las apariencias

Porque ella había visto (y es que se nota a la legua), que aunque era popular, bonita y amigable, podía ser una enemiga terrible cuando le quitan algo que es suyo y no descansa hasta tenerlo de vuelta... pero eso a lily no le importaba eso, no veía porque aquella chica y ella pudieran ser enemigas.

Sin embargo Melissa Carter, que así se llamaba la novia de james, si tenia razones para odiar a esa chica... no le caia nada nadita

Nada amor estoy bien- dijo James ya calmado

James no me vas a presentar a tu amiga- dijo con un poco de hipocresía e la voz, james estaba sudando frió no les gustaría que ellas se conocieran, no sabia porque.

Si, Melissa ella es Lily Evans- la chica se presento quedando un poco parada ante los penetrantes ojos de la chica

Un placer- dijo lily, su cara estaba completamente seria

¿Tu eres la chica nueva no?- dijo melissa con una sonrisa- mm si debe ser- tocándose suavemente su mejilla

¿Porque lo preguntas?- dijo Lily frunciendo el entrecejo. No le inspiraba mucha confianza

Todos el tren esta hablando de ti y no creo que te guste mucho escuchar de que  ¿no?- se volteo hacia james que miraba la escena callado- te extrañe... ¿porque no vamos a mi compartimiento?- agarrandolo de la mano

Vamos- dijo james. Se volteo hacia Lily, que estaba cruzada de brazos completamente seria. Cualquiera diría que estaba molesta, pero si algo había aprendido cuando eran niños que ella era así, callada. Y precisamente esa seriedad era lo que hacia que tantos chicos estuvieran detrás de ella. Claro que el era la excepción...- adiós Evans.

La pelirroja solo se les quedo viendo y cuando iba a responder se poso una lechuza negra de ojos dorados en su hombro. James y las demás se fueron sin esperar una respuesta. No podían olvidar ese aire arrogante.

Lily espero a que se marcharan y reprimiendo las ganas de pegarle a alguien les observo mientras se iban. Acarició la lechuza mientras le decía algo al oído-…………- le quito la carta mientras la veía marchar por la ventana por la que había llegado y saco la carta del sobre, la desdoblo y leyó:

_Querida Lily:_

_Hola cariño, no podía dejar de escribirte para saber como estas... ya se que han pasado solo dos días. Pero han sido los dias mas miserables que he pasado en mucho tiempo. No me acostumbro  estar sin tu compañía..._

_Ayer empezamos las clases en Salem. todos preguntaron por ti, estaban muy preocupados por ti ¿sabes? ¡Hasta los professores no me dejaban en paz con tanta pregunta! Falto poco para que les echara una maldición y me dejaran en paz. El director no les dio ninguna explicación. Les comente que habías ido a Hogwarts y todos se quedaron de piedra. ¿Así como yo cuando tu me lo dijiste recuerdas? Todos opinan que estas metiendo en la boca del lobo con las cosas tan graves que están sucediendo en Inglaterra por ese tipo... quien tu sabes le dicen. Pero tu nunca prestaras atención a lo que te dicen ¿eh? No tienes remedio, solo espero que no te suceda nada malo porque sino... no se lo que haría sin ti cariño._

_Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pase por allá. No omitas ni un solo detalle. Quiero saber absolutamente todo de lo que pase en Hogwarts._

_Responde pronto. Confió en que Naya envíe la carta lo mas pronto posible_

_Entrañándote y esperando tu respuesta..._

_Joseph _

Lily doblo la carta sonriendo y decidió contestarla una vez estuviera en Hogwarts.

 Ahora su problema era ¿y donde me pongo la túnica? No pensaba cambiarse ahí en medio del pasillo. Busco algún compartimiento en que pudiera cambiarse un momento y descansar un rato. Ha sido un día de puros disgustos… Alcanzo la puerta del compartimiento más cercano y llamo a él. Segundos después abrió una chica hermosa, pero la expresión de profundo asco que tenia en la cara le opacaba el espectacular cuerpo que tenia

¿Qué?- pregunto, con degrado- ¿Quieres algo?

Mm.…- dijo Lily- No, nada- la chica, que parecía molesta, cerró la puerta de un golpe.

 "Haber… haber…" Lily llamo al otro compartimiento. Esta vez tubo que volver a llamar, y al cabo de pocos minutos apareció un chico de tez morena y el pecho al aire-

 ¡Perdón!- le dijo Lily, suponiendo que se estaba cambiando. Llamo a otro compartimiento, ya exasperada. Casi al primer golpe le abrieron.

¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto una chica de cabello tan oscuro como la noche. Lo tenia liso y muy rizado en las puntas; su piel tan pálida y la forma de su rostro le hacia ver una belleza natural como muy pocas pueden mostrar. Tenia ojos miel y grandes pendientes redondos. Su vestido azul estampado y ajustado hacia que se le formaran mejor las curvas. Aquélla chica, después de mirarla mejor, le parecía familiar.

Tú no serás…- Lily levantando despacio su dedo índice, olvidando sus buenos modales- Aquella amiga de el leoncito y Sirius… Figg…

Si- respondió la aludida extrañada. Se dio cuenta de algo- ¡hay no! ¡Pero no puede ser!... tu eres… - la chica miro a Lily extrañada- ¿Evans?

Aja…- asintió Lily. Después añadió con un poco de desagrado- ¿también eres bruja? Pero tu familia no era muggle?- pregunto desconcertada- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- pregunto un poco asqueada, pero sin aparentarlo

Pues para que lo sepas- Lily parecía enfurruñada-, estudio en Hogwarts

¡Aig!- la chica metió una cara de desagrado- ¡Pensaba que ya me había librado de ti!- la desagradable chica cerro la puerta y Lily se marcho al vagón de al lado. También llamo a él, y rápidamente se abrió la puerta. Un chico de cabellos pelirrojos no tan  intensos que los de Lily le abrió la puerta.

¿Querías?- le pregunto, su cara era graciosa y parecía simpático. Lily chasqueo la lengua, un chico…

Estaba buscando un sitio donde ponerme la túnica- lo miro a los ojos-. Pero claro…

Tranquila- le interrumpió el chico. se aparto para que ella pudiera entrar-, los chicos saldremos mientras te cambias – metió la cabeza tras la chica pelirroja y añadió- ¿verdad, Adolphe?

Si- un chico de notables cabellos dorados  se levanto-, cuando acabes nos avisáis- le dijo a una chica también de pelo rojo chillón y después se dirigió a Lily-. Mucho gusto, me llamo Adolphe.- se veía muy interesado en ella.

Evans- le dijo dejando que el chico le besara la mano, muy pocos lo hacían. Lily quedo encantada con eso-, Lilian Evans.

 Adolphe y el chico pelirrojo salieron del compartimiento.

Hola- la chica con la que había hablado Adolphe saludo a Lily-, ella es Abigail McKinnons, pero llámala Abi, y yo me llamo Molly. Es todo un placer.

Avi era de mediana estatura y tenia el cabello dorado no muy cuidado, ojos azules y un poco gordita. Era un poco (n/a: jaja ¿poco?) atolondrada.

Igualmente- Lily les estrecho la mano-. Me llamo Lily- la chica ojos esmeralda se puso su túnica-. Mucho mejor así.

En eso se vuelven a escuchar estridentes carcajadas

¡Chicos!- Molly asomo su cabeza por la ventana-¡¿Otra vez?!

¿Qué a pasado esta vez?- se pregunto Lily

¡Los Merodeadores han vuelto a hacer de las suyas…- Molly carraspeo- ¡Dita sea!

¿León… Potter y Black son…?- empezó Lily, intentando recordar si lo eran o no.

Si que lo son, si- Avi abrió sus ojos azules y le brillaron- ¡Potter es el líder y Black el que sigue!- al mencionar a black se sonrojo un poco. Y no lo notaron las chicas

Me lo imaginaba…- Lily se puso seria- como sino van hacer tantas bromas... ¿Potter tiene novia no?- pregunto recordando a aquella chica morena y de GRAN trasero. 

Si- le dijo Molly-, Melissa Carter. Mejor no te metas con ella, puede llegar a ser toda una tigresa por Potter.

Buena combinación, león y tigre- susurro Lily  para si misma

                                         ***********

Ya estaban todos en el gran comedor. Cuatro chicos estaban sentando en la mesa de Gryffindor. Dos charlando en voz baja y otros dos que estaban sentados al lado de ellos no hablaban_ mucho. _

  ¡Apresúrense que tengo hambre!- suplicaba una y otra vez Sirius, angustiado. No comía desde la tarde

 No podía esperar mucho tiempo. Los nuevos alumnos de primero se estaban seleccionando y apenas iban por Isaacks lisa, aun faltaban muchos niños.

¡Seria capaz de comerme hasta al calamar gigante que hay en el lago!- seguía peter tocándose la pequeña (n/a: ¡¿pequeña?! @_@) barriga

Corrección: ¡ya tú puedes comer mucho más que eso colagusano!- dijo remus. En las competencias que hacían sobre quien comía más las ganaba siempre peter. Seguido muy de cerca de sirius.

Todos los demás rieron

No puede tardar tanto la selección ¿no?- pregunto Sirius preguntándole a los dos chicos que estaban hablando

No creo- respondió James

No creas tanto james, aun falta la chica nueva- dijo el chico de  cabello rubio oscuro

Ah si evans- cayó en cuenta Sirius mientras aplaudían a la nueva miembra de su casa

La selección termino mientras un niño era recibido alegremente en Ravenclaw

Mis queridos alumnos- se dirigió el director. Se levanto de la silla- ¡bienvenidos sean a un nuevo curso!- exclamo con alegría- me temo que este año la selección será un poco mas larga- murmullos y miradas de resignación de dos merodeadores- este se debe a que este año el colegio ha hecho una excepción y por razones personales ha sido admitida una nueva alumna de curso superior. ¡Así que háganla sentirse en casa y será mejor que deje de hablar!- continuo divertido- deben de tener mucha hambre...

¡No se imagina cuanta!- soltó Sirius. Todos se echaron a reír.

Terminaremos pronto señor black- dijo Dumbledore

Evans, Lily- dijo McGonagall

Enseguida se presento una chica pelirroja al gran comedor. Había salido de la pequeña puerta que estaba detrás de la mesa de profesores.

La chica caminaba con paso firme, tratando de no prestar atención a las voces que se oían en el comedor. Según sabia, lo único que tenia que hacer era ponerse el ajado sombrero que estaba frente a ella. Curiosa forma de selección según ella, muy distinta a la de Salem, que solo tenia dos casas, y eran elegidos por rama familiar. 

Se coloco el sombrero y enseguida apareció una voz en su cabeza

"Oh que tenemos aquí... eres leal si pero Huffepluff no va contigo. Mucho valor y dispuesta hacer todo por un ser querido si eso es muy importante en una persona... inteligencia también pero te aburrirías en Ravenclaw. Ambición y tratar de conseguir lo que quieres mm interesante. sin embargo en Gryffindor creo que..."

"Ni se le ocurra ponerme en Gryffindor" pensó Lily

"Si tu no quieres esta bien... ¡pero que veo! ¡No puede ser! ¿eres...? ¡¿eres ella?! dios- estaba emocionado- todos hemos esperado por ti desde hace tanto tiempo... oh si al fin estas aquí. De nuevo con todos nosotros..."

"¿que quieres decir?" pregunto la chica

"Pero me temo pequeña que esta vez voy a tener que pasar encima de tus deseos. Necesitas estar en Gryffindor y mucho mas después de lo que he visto..."

"no quiero estar en..." suplico Lily. La idea de estar en la misma casa de Potter le causaba dolor de cabeza. Él era un constante dolor de cabeza

" me agradecerás haberte puesto allí Así que serás.."

"pero..." trato de replicar. Desesperada 

¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!- grito el sombrero. Lily quedo atónita. Enseguida camino con la cara en alto hacia a la mesa de la casa Gryffindor que prorrumpió en aplausos. Sirius, Remus y Peter más que nadie. James aplaudía con desgana, muy pausadamente. La chica trato de sentarse lo más alejado de los merodeadores.

El director se volvió a levantar

Solo unas ultimas palabras- dijo Dumbledore- Hay que hacer recordar a los de primer año que el bosque que rodea el colegio esta terminantemente prohibido y algunos estudiantes ya viejos deberían recordarlo también- con una mirada de soslayo a los merodeadores que le respondían con una sonrisa

"este año por razones de seguridad se va reducir casi en su totalidad las salidas del colegio." Hizo caso omiso a las protestas que había en la sala

"también esta prohibido hacer magia por los pasillos..." mas protestas

"y por ultimo quiero nombrar a los nuevos prefectos y premios anuales. Los prefectos son  Blyde, Anthony para Ravenclaw, Melvin, Jackson  para huffepluff, Millar, Anne de Gryffindor y Gresham, Emily de Slytherin y los premios anuales de este año son James Potter y Arabella Figg"

 Todos empezaron a aplaudir sobretodo Remus Y peter que lo hacían hasta más no poder, gritando y vitoreando. Arabella y Potter se abrazaron, felicitándose. Después se volteo a ver a sus compañeros. Andaba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

 Sirius no Aplaudía. Estaba muy ocupado ahogando al pobre James que lo tenia abrazado despeinándole el pelo (mas de lo que ya estaba) gritando "¡lo sabia, lo sabia eres el mejor James!".

 Ya james no podía respirar de tanta palmadas de felicitación y el abrazo de su amigo. Desde hacia tiempo que los dos premios anuales que se concedían quedaban en Gryffindor.

El banquete estuvo simplemente soberbio.

 Lily nunca haber probado una comida tan divina y considero que como era el primer día se podía saltar la dieta un día. Con tantas tentaciones en la mesa  ¿como se podía resistir? ¡Imposible!. Se vio muy junta con Abigail Mckinnons, la chica que habia conocido en el tren. Se veía muy rara riendo (como pensó James) de todas las cosas tan pesadas que le sucedía a la pobre chica (que estaba sonrojada por la cosas que le decía a la chica). Una completa despistada.

Ya el banquete estaba terminando y los de primero y la chica nueva estaban caminando por los inmensos pasillos de hogwarts, guiados por James Potter y Arabella Figg.

Lily Evans estaba extasiada por tanto arte. A cada paso que daba se quedaba maravillaba antes las nuevas cosas que encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina. La antigüedad del lugar era lo que hacia tan hermoso con una arquitectura muy rudimentaria pero con una fuerza que no se puede igualar. Fuerte como los cimientos de la tierra. Cada columna, cada pared tenían un fino esculpido antiguo que lo hacia tan raro hoy en día. Los tapices, las estatuas y los cuadros era de las cosas mas bonitas que había visto. Y eso es decir mucho.

La entrada de la sala común estaba guardado por un conde muy educado. Dentro, la sala común era muy bonita, con una decoración basada en los colores respectivos de la casa.

Y nada mas llegar a su habitación se sintió rendida por el cansancio y la comida. Quería culminar de una vez con el día. Un día agotador, de muchas emociones y encuentros. Durmió profundamente y sin sueños hasta el día siguiente.

Ahhhhhh que emoción… 2do capitulo, les pido un millón de disculpas por no a ver actualizado antes pero… ya saben, una cosa lleva a la otra y amni se perdió del mapa  no pudimos escribir mucho -_-

Gracias por los review!!!!!! Y ahora voy a la parte que mas me gusta. Creo que me acostumbrare a esto…

**Malkavan Kirie Croiff: ehhh me tarde un poquito no? Dos semanas, que te puedo decir!!! Aunque yo no he visto ningún howler por aquí, se habrá perdido?... si si ya se que me quedo bello el fic ejem la modestia tu sabes jajaja…  y con respecto a las dudas sospecho que vas a durar un tiempo con eso, la venganza es dulce!!!!! Pero me duele que no tengas inspiración para el nuevo capitulo, eso son las clases que te tienen así de ajetreada… me quede un poco parada cuando dijiste el domingo que tenias trabajo. Suerte con ellos!!!!! Te gusto el capi?**

**Nikkyta: ahhhh muchas gracias por el review!!! Claro que es un amor odio, personas así de diferentes como se van a caer bien??? Jeje a mi sinceramente le da mas sabor al fic y si la mayoría lo hace, porque yo tampoco lo puedo hacer? Me encanta la historias de ese tipo y si le agregas misterio mucho mejor!!!!^^  Es muy buena combinación… a mi me encantaría vivir alguna historia de ese tipo *suspiro* el amor…**

**Myrtle: jaja todo el mundo quedo con dudas y eso era justo lo que me proponía muajajaja *risa diabólica* y trate por todos los medios de poner el capitulo largo, me fascina que queden! Pero es mucho mas difícil de lo que crei… ahora ando dando saltos por que fin subsistes nuevos capis… jajaja en cuanto suba esto me voy a leerlo**

**Lalwen de Black: compatriota!!!! Me alegro mucho saber que era venezolana sabes??? Pensé que era la única llanerita aquí… que bueno que dices que deberías darte un crucios emm te lo hago yo? Jajaja… yo también pienso en eso, el amor y el misterio deben ir siempre juntos… por eso fue que la describí asi, para no ponerla tan creída, hay que ser original!!!... ugggg no me hables de newton por favor, por su culpa reprobé un examen d el otro dia. Quien fue el  &%/*^$· que invento la física? No sabes cuanto odio esa materia… ahhhh felicitame!, ayer presente la prueba de aptitud académica jajaja *recordando* fue una copiadera total! Me imagino que por tu edad ya estarás en la universidad no? Ufff se me fue la lengua… nos vemos**

**Dannyfernanda: ufff cuantas preguntas!!! Si ya me di cuenta que preguntas mucho, pero por lo que dijiste por msn debo pensar que no sabes ni j de lo que digo no? Jaja no importa a mi también se me olvidan las cosas. Bueno el fic va para un rato largo!!! Me gustan las historias largas y espero que el mío también lo sea. Jugar al rol me gusta, me encanta!!! Lo unico que he jugado es del señor de los anillos, es super relajante! No sabes donde habrá uno de harry potter???**

**Amni: ehhh de que me estoy perdiendo? Una asociación mmm interesante!!! Que haya uno de james y yo seré la presidenta!!!!! Jaja no hace falta que días que digas que estoy loca por james, es la cruda realidad! Ahhh no sabia que tenias cuatro aquí… deberia darme los nombres porque solo he visto tres contando el de nosotras.**

**Teri: ahhh te voy a colgar!!!! Porque no dijiste quien eras iraist? Querías pasar desapercibida? Pues no!!!!! Jaja. Te juro que si maní no me dice que eras teri no me habría dado cuenta quien eras, que significa? Aunque tu nombre también suena bonito… yo me iba a poner anem pero MENA me suena mas cuchi. Con lo de la redaccion mil gracias por decirlo!!! Pero toma en cuenta que es la PRIMERA vez en mi vida que escribo algo que no sea algún trabajo. Esto fue producto de uno de mis arranques y la insistencia de amni en que lo publicara. Que tal quedo el resultado?**

Muchas gracias por los siete review!!!!!

Les gusto?

No les gusto?

Tomatazos?

Felicitaciones?

Howlers?

Lo que sea pero manden review!!!! O a mi correo Anubys60@hotmail.com

Nos vemos ^^


	3. Bromas al Atardecer

^^ hola a todos!!! Sorry por la tardanza pero una cosa lleva a lo otra y bueno… en fin…

algunas me han comentado que no habían podido dejarme review… de verdad no lo entiendo pero agradezco que se hayan molestado ^^U

este lindo capitulo (ehhh ni tan lindo) y el próximo se lo dedico a la panita *MENA se pregunta cuantas personas entendieron esto* presente, osea, a **_lalwen_****_ de black. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic!!! Y también por el summary, ya veras que no soy buena para ello… ahh se me olvidaba también por los dibujos ^^_**

ahora si… el proximo capi

Capitulo 03

"Bromas al atardecer"

"_estos días han sido agotadores" reflexiono Lily mientras se acostaba, después de la corredera cotidiana hacia las distintas clases y la constante angustia  de pensar si a los 5 minutos andarías con una peluca verde o alguna broma "de muy mal gusto" de los merodeadores._

Era una de las semanas mas activas que había pasado. Tal vez se debía por ser nueva, la vastedad de aquel colegio escapaba de la imaginación de la chica. Aunque se adapto rápidamente (o demasiado). Sentía que conocía ese castillo de toda la vida y también obtuvo mucha ayuda de parte de los estudiantes; demasiada para su gusto y a decir verdad, no le veía la ciencia que todavía chicos la invitaran a enseñarle el castillo si todos ya sabían que ella podía defenderse sola dentro del castillo. 

Suspiro. Esa hora donde todo se encontraba tan pacifico la relajaba. Le daba capacidad de reflexionar y pensar… pensar. Había muchas cosas en que pensar. En como haría para hacer el deber de transformaciones"_estos días han sido agotadores" reflexiono Lily mientras se acostaba, después de la corredera cotidiana hacia las distintas clases y la constante angustia  de pensar si a los 5 minutos andarías con una peluca verde o alguna broma "de muy mal gusto" de los merodeadores._

Era una de las semanas mas activas que había pasado. Tal vez se debía por ser nueva, la vastedad de aquel colegio escapaba de la imaginación de la chica. Aunque se adapto rápidamente (o demasiado). Sentía que conocía ese castillo de toda la vida y también obtuvo mucha ayuda de parte de los estudiantes; demasiada para su gusto y a decir verdad, no le veía la ciencia que todavía chicos la invitaran a enseñarle el castillo si todos ya sabían que ella podía defenderse sola dentro del castillo. 

enseñarle el castillo si todos ya sabían que ella podía defenderse sola dentro del castillo. 

Suspiro. Esa hora donde todo se encontraba tan pacifico la relajaba. Le daba capacidad de reflexionar y pensar… pensar. Había muchas cosas en que pensar. En como haría para hacer el deber de transformaciones. ¿En Como demonios iba hacer para que los merodeadores dejaran de tomarla como blanco de sus bromas? (del que sin duda, la cabeza que planeaba toda era James). En lo que llevaba de semana han intentado hacerle varias bromas, que lograron hacer solo una y eso porque ella andaba muy distraída. "_estos días han sido agotadores" reflexiono Lily mientras se acostaba, después de la corredera cotidiana hacia las distintas clases y la constante angustia  de pensar si a los 5 minutos andarías con una peluca verde o alguna broma "de muy mal gusto" de los merodeadores._

Era una de las semanas mas activas que había pasado. Tal vez se debía por ser nueva, la vastedad de aquel colegio escapaba de la imaginación de la chica. Aunque se adapto rápidamente (o demasiado). Sentía que conocía ese castillo de toda la vida y también obtuvo mucha ayuda de parte de los estudiantes; demasiada para su gusto y a decir verdad, no le veía la ciencia que todavía chicos la invitaran a enseñarle el castillo si todos ya sabían que ella podía defenderse sola dentro del castillo. 

enseñarle el castillo si todos ya sabían que ella podía defenderse sola dentro del castillo. 

Suspiro. Esa hora donde todo se encontraba tan pacifico la relajaba. Le daba capacidad de reflexionar y pensar… pensar. Había muchas cosas en que pensar. En como haría para hacer el deber de transformaciones. ¿En Como demonios iba hacer para que los merodeadores dejaran de tomarla como blanco de sus bromas? (del que sin duda, la cabeza que planeaba toda era James). En lo que llevaba de semana han intentado hacerle varias bromas, que lograron hacer solo una y eso porque ella andaba muy distraída. Le habían puesto no se que cosa en el jugo que hizo que la chica estuviera mandando maldiciones toda la tarde. Si no hubiese sido por ciertos sentidos agudos que tenia no sabia que hubiese sido de ella, cuantas vergüenzas no hubiese pasado. También pensaba en joseph y en lo que han sido de sus sueños. El trataba por todos los medio evitar contárselo, pero solo lograba que ella se preocupara mas. Le daban muy fuertes, mucho mas fuertes que a ella, sonambulismo y demás. Tal vez no halla tenido tantos sueños porque a Lily tampoco le habían dado en aquella semana (ellos a menudo soñaban lo mismo) así que tenia un punto menos en que pensar.

Lo que mas le comía la cabezota era lo que había dicho el sombrero seleccionador. Que quiso decir con eso? Que podían estar esperando de ella aquí si no conocía a nadie? Y quienes específicamente? Era por eso que tenia la sensación de venir acá? Por ellos? Se le notaba tan emocionado. Todo lo que le había dicho el sombrero se le repetía en la mente. 

Es que no le encontraba ningún sentido porque… bueno ella sabia lo que es ahora y lo que era antes pero eso que tenia que ver con hogwarts? No le hallaba una respuesta loguca a todo eso. Las palabras de joseph: "recuerda mis palabras cariño" tampoco la podía sacar de la mente.

"_Tal vez, todo eso (lo de sombrero y joseph) puedan tener alguna relación después de todo" pensó Lily antes de quedarse dormida entre las suaves cobijas de su cama_

************

Lily...

La aludida todavía andaba en el quinto sueño. Ni se inmuto.

¡¡¡LILY!!!- Grito la chica al oído

Lily se levanto dando un salto mirando a todos los lados. Todas las chicas no estaban en la habitación, solo quedaba una.

¡Al fin te levantas!- dijo Abigail- ¿sabes la hora que es?

Eh?- todavía media dormida la pelirroja

Faltan 20 minutos para entrar a herbologia chica. ¡Apúrate! te espero en el comedor- dijo todo rápidamente agarrando sus libros y saliendo corriendo de la habitación

¡¡¡Que!!!- y ahí si que abrió los ojos completamente. Otra vez se había quedado dormida por segunda vez en lo iba de semana. Salió rápidamente hacia el baño

JAMES levántate!- grito Remus por décima vez

Pero el niño, para variar, ni se movió. Remus suspiro exasperado y se sentó en su cama girando la cabeza negativamente.

No tiene remedio- dijo Peter

Así no funciona chicos- dijo pesadamente Sirius saliendo del baño-. Quieren ver como se levanta?

Sin esperar respuesta agarro una almohada y se la lanzo muy fuerte hacia James. Remus lo siguió inmediatamente

¿Que? que pasa?!!!- se levanto sobresaltado- ¿que hora es?

Vio su reloj

QUE???!!!!- salió corriendo hacia al baño mientras los otros se le quedaban viendo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado

Nos vamos James! no vamos a perder clases por ti- lo decían en juego los chicos

Te esperamos en el gran comedor- le dijo Peter

Aja- se pudo medio escuchar

Lily Llego jadeando de tanto correr (para poder alcanzar algo de desayuno) al gran comedor y se sentó al lado de Abigail que estaba junta con Arabella conversando animadamente. Casi todos los demás se habían ido a sus clases

Saludo a las chicas seriamente (de la impresión de ver juntas a arabella y Abigail)

Un record Lily- dijo abi mirando su reloj- 10 minutos arreglándote

Si a esto tú lo llamas arreglarse…- casi no se había arreglado. Solo había alcanzado para peinarse el pelo

Estas bien así- comento arabella secamente pero aun así impacto a Lily

Solo pudo decir un débil "gracias" mientras se tomaba su jugo. Las chicas seguían conversando

Y como esta Sirius?- pregunto Arabella con todas las intenciones del mundo

A abi le falto para que escupiera el jugo de calabaza

¿Que como esta?- respondió nerviosamente- no… no se porque me lo preguntas- tratando de cambiar el tema y mirando a los lados para ver si no habría algún metido escuchando lo que decían

Vamos abi se te nota amiga y mas desde finales del curso pasado- ¿Abi? ¿Amiga? Desde cuando estas se tenían tanta confianza se pregunto Lily

Yo... yo...- pero no pudo contestar porque acababa de llegar Potter jadeando de tanto correr. Ja! la pobre chica salvada por la campana

Buenos... días- se sentó al lado se Arabella

Buenos días James

Buenos días- respondieron las otras dos

Te ves cansado James- le comento arabella mientras el comía lo que podía alcanzar con el tiempo que le quedaba

Lo estarías si estuvieras hasta la una y media de la mañana limpiando la lechuceria- lo dijo con una sonrisa cansada- pero valió la pena- volvió a aparecer esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia

Que hiciste esta vez?- le pregunto Abi, tímidamente. No estaba tan "acostumbrada" a tratar a personas tan populares

¿Yo? Nada- poniendo cara de niño bueno- una que otra bromita nada mas- restándole importancia

Si si- dijo un chico nada convencido- solo lo único que hiciste fue hechizar a la rata gigante (n/a: aumentada de tamaño) para que le persiguiera por todo el colegio al pobre de jeff de tercer año.

Le tiene fobia- aclaro remus.- le dio un colapso nervioso… oh si! No hiciste casi nada- dijo Remus con sarcasmo

¿Donde estaban chicos?- pregunto James ya estaba terminando de comer

Partiéndole la cara a alguien- Respondió Sirius con una sonrisa

Muy buena manera de empezar la mañana- dijo por primera vez Lily con reproche aunque con un poco de diversión en la voz- ¿quien fue esta mañana? Mm a ver... Snape?

¿Como supiste?- le pregunto Remus. Como ella era nueva no podía saber nada

Hasta el más ciego se daría cuenta de cuanto se odian- comento Lily

Abigail estaba viendo su reloj. Pensó que debían irse ya

Abi, tienes razon! ya deberíamos irnos, estamos sobre la hora- asintió Lily. Abi se quedo viendo fijamente a lily, ¿como podía saber…?

Los merodeadores se adelantaron e iban como un metro y medio más adelante que ellas. 

Arabella y Abigail seguían hablando pero Lily no comentaba nada. Parte porque no tenía confianza con Arabella (y ella tampoco daría el primer paso para arreglar las cosas) y también porque estaba interesada en la conversación de unos chicos que iban más adelante que ellas

¿Que vamos hacer hoy?- pregunto James

Podría ser una vuelta por el colegio. ¡Nada de afuera!- dijo decidido Remus- no es seguro salir de hogwarts con voldemort rondando

Solo es una vueltecita nada mas- rogó Sirius

No!

Supongo que remus tiene razón no hay mucha seguridad ahora y no podríamos dejar a Lunático como humano mientras que nosotros vamos como animagos- reflexionó James (que lo hacia muy de ves en cuando)

Lily, que escuchaba todo se quedo helada: ¿animagos? Hasta donde serian capaces de llegar esos chicos

Entonces demos una vuelta por el lago- Sugirió Sirius. Con el brillo en los ojos que siempre tenia cuando hacia (o que iba a hacer) algo contra las reglas. Lo que explica el porque todo el tiempo se le vieran los ojos así

Nooo por favor para allá no!- lloriqueo Peter- de seguro terminaros en el bosque! es tan peligroso como cualquier salida a Hosgmeade

Que nos podría pasar colagusano?- pregunto james como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo salir en las noches hacia el bosque prohibido

Tú le tienes miedo a todo- comento Remus exasperado

Pero es la verdad chicos- insistió- el miércoles que me quede con hagrid a guardar la clase me comento que hay muchas criaturas peligrosos (n/a: para la felicidad de el) reuniéndose en el bosque. Los lugares que antes eran seguros (dentro de lo que cabe) ahora son peligrosos- se le noto el estremecimiento que recorría su cuerpo

¿Todos? No lo creo. ¿También estará invadida la parte Noroeste del bosque?- pregunto Sirius mas para si mismo que otra cosa.

¡No puedo creer eso!- dijo Remus escéptico- ningún ser ha podido entrar en esa zona- iban cruzando la explanada- si ninguna criatura mágica lo ha logrado antes porque lo lograrían ahora? 

Podríamos comprobar si es verdad lo que dice Peter- sugirió James- y de paso vemos si aquel lugar han podido entrar también

No- gritó Peter

Cállate que nos van a oír- le regaño Remus. Podía oír los pasos lejanos de las chicas que andaban tras de ellos (n/a: sentidos de hombre lobo ^_^). Se dirigió a los otros dos- de todas formas no podríamos comprobar si hay algo allí si no podemos entrar. Aun no entiendo como tú si pudiste pasar Cornamenta- frunció el entrecejo

Porque soy el mejor amigo mío- respondió James de nuevo con ese aire de autosuficiencia

Lily, aunque andaba muy detrás de ellos lograba escuchar todo lo que ellos decían aun en voz baja. Al escuchar lo que dijo James, bufo.

Pero no siguieron hablando porque acababan de llegar al invernadero 3.

Habían llegado 5 minutos tarde. Después de la excusa de Remus y el par de sonrisas que derretían de James y Sirius, el corazón de la profesora Sprout se ablando y dejo a los siete entrar (ya las chicas habían llegado)

Cuatros chicos iban saliendo de defensa contra las artes oscuras

Y tu crees que eso pueda dar resultado? Esa chica no es bruta y tal vez no se preste para lo que quieres hacer- comento un chico.

Se prestara, esa chica se le nota que no la agrada Potter y precisamente porque no es bruta es porque la necesitamos. Potter vive por las chicas y precisamente su orgullo quedara herido por ella. A ver si se te mete en la cabeza nott, que las heridas del corazón son mas permanentes y profundas que cualquier broma que le podamos hacer nosotros- dijo en tono cortante un segundo chico

¡Pobre potter!- comento un tercero- es la chica que mejor podemos utilizar. La chica como esta como se le da la gana

¿Severus estas seguro de lo que piensas hacer?- pregunto el primer chico que había hablado

¡Completamente! ya lo veras nott- respondió el aludido con toda seguridad

Habrá que ver eso- comento el tercer chico. No parecía muy concentrado en lo que decían sus amigos, andaba recordando las curvas de la chica (que recordaba muy bien). Sus ojos grises, duros y fríos le brillaron dando como resultado que sus ojos, junto con su cabello rubio platinado le hiciera ver (n/a: que visión!!!) mucho mas guapo.

**********

Por otro lado, un curso de 7mo curso estaba por salir de encantamientos. Su última clase. Se veían caras agotadas por la dura clase que habían tenido hoy.

Todo el grupo que Lily había conocido en el compartimiento caminaban junto a ella. Todos se quejaban de la clase, los deberes y bla bla bla

Lily estas bien?- pregunto Abigail

Si estoy bien

No claro que no! Debes estar cansada por la clase. Esos encantamientos eran realmente difíciles…- comento Abi

Que estoy bien!, aunque no aguanto estar encerrada en cuatro muros de piedra. Te gustaría dar una vuelta por el lago?- propuso Lily

¿Ahora? Quería darme una ducha caliente y después quedarme un ratoooo en mi cama sin hacer nada

¡Oh grandes planes! De seguro es lo mejor que sabes hacer- comento Lily

JA JA JA graciosa

De veras lo soy?... wueno si tu no quiere ir, tu te lo pierdes- Lily se despidió de los demás y se encamino hacia el lago. El resto del grupo se dirigían al la sala común…

Y allí estaba, aquel que era tan odiado por todos (y amado también), Severus Snape, tan aburrido que hasta pensar le causaba fastidio. Caminaba por lo diferentes pasillos del inmenso castillo, solo, observando los rostros de los alumnos que veía pasar. Pero caminar también le daba fastidio. Iba caminando por los jardines y pensó que debía volver cuando topo con algo que le hizo cambiar de idea.

Lily estaba sentada frente al lago admirando al sol ocultarse tras el. Estaba completamente ajena a que el estaba allí de pie detrás de ella. O eso era lo que el creía

Acércate. Yo no muerdo sabes?- dijo sin voltearse a verle

El tímidamente se sentó al lado de ella. Nunca se había dignado a tratar a chicas. Siempre ocupado en sus pociones, ni si siquiera se fijaba en ellas y ahora el estaba allí, sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Ni se acordaba de la idea que llevaba perfeccionando desde hace una semana

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio viendo el sol que emitía sus últimos destellos en el horizonte. El no sabia que rayos estaban haciendo viendo el sol, que propósito tenia?

Siempre trato de ver los atardeceres- comento Lily- hace años que no veía uno tan hermoso. Dicen que en los momentos de un cambio efímero como la puesta del sol o los amaneceres, el reino místico y el terrenal pueden entrar en contacto. En uno solo, creando un momento mágico. así como lo somos nosotros.

Le dedico una sonrisa dulce.

El, en cambio, solo asintió sin saber que decir…

Abigail caminaba contenta buscando a Lily. Para ella, nada era más relajante que darse una ducha. Pero ya hacia una hora de eso y ahora buscaba a Lily. 

Trataba de siempre estar en su compañía, de una amiga como ella; ya que ella detestaba estar sola sin ninguna compañía. Había estado sin ninguna compañía desde hace tanto tiempo y se sentía tan sola… lo único que pedía era tener solo una amiga; aunque sea solo una, pero una amiga de verdad, no como a las mayoría que te tratan de pura hipocresía.

 Hasta Hogwarts no se salvaba de gentes como aquellas. Por un tiempo había creído que tenía una amiga, algo que siempre había soñado pero como son los sueños, desapareció al poco tiempo, pero no era mejor recordar esas cosas. Solo causaban tristezas.

Y para variar, con los pensamientos que tenia, se tropezó con alguien. Que despistada era

Fíjate por donde caminas!- le dijo una chica morena, nada mas y nada menos que melissa Carter. Una de las chicas más populares del colegio.

La miraba como las personas miran a un retrasado mental, luego, como si pensara que no valía la pena estar mirándola siguió su camino seguida de su grupo de "amiguitas".

Esto a abigail le dolió, como siempre. Lo que mas le dolía es que la tratan como la estupida nerd que siempre debe de haber en un colegio. Porque de seguro era como la consideraban, como una nerd. Los chicos evitaban tratarla por el temor de que le trataran igual que a ella. 

Pero no, pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar esos pensamientos pesimistas, aquello tenía que cambiar y cambiarían… estaba segura que seria así. O se hacia por las buenas o ella misma se encargaría de que sucediera! Tal y como ella quería

Se obligo a si misma a sonreír. A no darse por vencida ni darle el gusto a ellos de verle en aquel aspecto deprimente. Tal vez, Se dijo, muy pronto ella podría demostrarle a todos que ella no era una "nerd" y eso incluía también al amor de su vida.

Se encamino hacia el lago…

************

Ya los jardines estaban completamente oscuros. "_perfecto" pensó James. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de volar. Sentir la sensación de vertido en la boca de su estomago. Si hubiese sido por el, las practicas del grupo de quidditch hubiesen empezado al día siguiente de comenzar el nuevo curso. Pero no pudo por las quejas que habían dicho los de más hacia su capitán, o sea, el mismo._

Tomo su escoba, que pedía a gritos que le dieran uso por primera ves, y era evidente de que no podía esperar a salir a los jardines porque se monto a la ventana de su cuarto y a su escoba y en seguida salio volando.

Sirius, que también tenía ganas de volar aunque no tanta como Jaime, Salio también por la ventana pero era por mas deseos de incumplir reglas que por otra cosa. No creía que estuviera permitido pasearse en escoba por hogwarts

Remus con un claro gesto de desagrado, los siguió montando en su escoba seguido de meter no sin antes de cerciorarse  que no se caería de la ventana. No era muy bueno arrancando vuelo.

Esto era la vida!!! Mientras daba una carrera toda velocidad con los demás. Y sumando a que estaban haciendo algo prohibido lo hacia, con diferencia, mas emocionante.

Empezaron a mandarse maleficios jugando, sin cerciorarse de que no había alguna otra persona por los alrededores. Todos estarían en el gran comedor en esos momentos. James le mando una maldición a Sirius que el rápidamente esquivo y se fue directamente hacia el lago en donde se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba al pensar que estaban solos.

Solo pudo Gritar "Cuidado" antes de hacer una carrera para llegar hasta a ellos con Remus pisándole los talones

***********

Abigail estaba llegando al lago, y se quedo petrificada al ver quienes estaban allí. Que hacia Lily con Snape y de noche? Aun tenía una cara de sorpresa cuando llego a ellos.

El, mas rápido que inmediatamente se levanto y estaba preparado para irse cuando escucho unos gritos que venían ¿del cielo?. Pero pronto esas voces tomaron cuerpo, aunque no podían ver quienes eran debido a la oscuridad.

Abigail también se dio cuenta, se volvió hacia Lily, que estaba muy tranquila y sin ninguna duda en sus ojos (o lo que podía ver de ellos), como si supiera quienes eran. Observando, como los otros, lo que parecía ser unas personas montadas sobre unas escobas…

Lo que siguió después fue muy rápido. Ellos se acercaban veloces envueltos en luces, evidentemente producto de maldiciones. Uno de ellos conjuro un encantamiento hacia otro que lo esquivo rápidamente… "pero que demo…" solo pudo llegar A decir abi porque el hechizo impacto contra ella y la dejo tumbada en el suelo… todos la rodearon esperando ver el resultado del hechizo… Abigail, que tenia la cara oculta bajo sus manos los fue abriendo poco a poco.

Se había dejado ver. Lo que había lanzado James era un hechizo que te dejaba en discapacidad fisica durante un par de horas. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Esto era más de lo que podía soportar ella. Miraba las caras de cara uno de los que estaban allí con la respiración entrecortadamente. James, meter y Sirius tenían una mueca que mostraba claramente los intentos sobrehumanos por no echarse a reír. Snape, esta completamente neutro. Lily y Remus estaban preocupados.

Trataba de respirar profundo; de controlar las lagrimas que pugnaban en salir… no podía echarse a llorar allí mismo… no podía ver las caras de los merodeadores (excepto mi lindo remus) que trataban de no reírse… esto era demasiado para ella… fue levantándose poco a poco aunque por torpeza debido a lo que tenia en aquellos momentos…

Abi amiga…- susurro Lily tratando de reconfortarla

Pero ella no la escucho y se fue corriendo de allí. Lily le dirigió una mirada a remus y este claro que no se fijo en eso porque estaba observando abi entrando al castillo. Estaba indeciso pero casi enseguida salio corriendo detrás de ella…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

James, completamente insensible, se acho a reír a carcajada suelta. Todos quedaron se le quedaron mirando. Sirius y meter ya no sonreían, solo miraban a james.

También Lily se le quedo viendo. Una ola de rabia le invadió. Se repetía a si misma "_respira profundo y cuenta hasta diez…". Se levanto despacio y se encaro a james con ojos brillantes de la furia._

El claro que noto su mirada y paro de reír

Que? No es gracioso?- le pregunto a todos

James Potter es un estupido insensible- murmuro con desprecio Lily

Tu! No te atrevas a llamarme así

Ahh y que me vas hacer? Hacer las ridículas bromas de mal gusto que siempre hacer? Por favor! No me hagas reír

Y allí siguieron peleando, guerrilleando y demás ¬¬

Vamonos peter- propuso Sirius suspirando

Y cornamenta?- pregunto tímidamente colagusano

Bah!- sin darle importancia- estos dos van a seguir así por largo rato.

Vamos a cenar? Tengo hambre (n/a: porque será que no se me hace raro?)

Y te apuesto que cuando volvamos nos lo conseguimos discutiendo todavía- añadió Sirius divertido

Y dicho y hecho porque cuando volvieron todavía seguían discutiendo. Snape esperando que no lo vieran se marcho antes de tener problemas con los merodeadores.

Ya te he dicho que eres un inmaduro!- dijo con voz calma lily

Claro que no!!!- alzando la voz cornamenta

Permíteme ponerlo en duda!!!- exclamo con sorna la pelirroja- y sabes muy bien porque te lo digo! O tu crees que no los he descubierto las salidas de noche? Eso es inmadurez

James se quedo sin habla

Que entrometida eres!!!- le dijo

Yo me meto en donde se me pegue la gana!!! Y para tu información lo descubrí por accidente- decía lily empezando a exaltarse- tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar metiéndome en la vida de ustedes!!!

Ah mi leoncito ahora esta hecho una fiera!- dijo con sarcasmo lily

Sirius ya estaba mareando de tantos gritos de james y los ojos furioso de lily… otra vez tenia que tomar cartas en el asunto

Oigan stop stop!!!!- dijo Sirius gritando- ya vasta de discutidera. Lily que tal si vamos a cenar- trato de hacerla calmar y ahora james estaba enojado porque a sirius ahora andaba con ella en vez de estar dándole la razón a su mejor amigo (n/a: el chico es orgulloso! Habrá que bajarle esos humos ¬¬)

La proposición de ir al comedor le cambio el humor completamente. Le dedico una sonrisa a Sirius que parpadeo sorprendido por el gesto de la chica.

Excelente idea!- le contesto. Se volteo hacia Jaime seriamente- con respecto a ti, reconozco que debo darte las gracias

James quedo con la boca abierta

Que?- pregunto

Hoy es el comienzo del cambio de muchas cosas en la vida de una amiga. 

Todo gracias a tu estupida broma- ignorando la cara atónita de james, le pregunto a Sirius- nos vamos?

Se alejaron dejando a peter con james que aun tenia su boca abierta. "¿_Que quiso decir?" se pregunto_

Esta chica si que es rara!!!- solo pudo decir mientras volvía a montar en su escoba (seguido de peter) para relajarse y despejar su mente. Aun las palabras de la pelirroja le resonaban en la cabeza

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

no lo puedo evitar!!! Todo me sale largísimo!!! Aparte de que no dice mucho. Pero era necesario para darle introducción a lo que pasara en el siguiente capi… que esta casi listo… y ahora iré a mi parte favorita. Si lo adivinaron, a contestar review

**_Lalwen_****_ de black: hello jo!!!! No hace falta que te diga lo molesta que estoy por lo de chavez .  hay que ahorcarlo!!! Ehh soy temible? Wow me entero @.@ pues tenme miedo muajajajaja… ah seria genial conocernos algún día!!! ^^… por casualidad de la vida tu no iras seguido a barcelona este mes? Porque yo voy para alla y como estamos cerca y tal ves podamos vernos… y de paso te enseño hp2 porque tengo pensado meter la filmadora de contrabando en el cine y grabar la película!!!! La mayoría dice que estoy loca por hacer eso pero… soy igual que tu ^^… a mi en cambio la PAA es un bonito recuerdo! ^^U… ahhh y con lo de Sdla ya me registre en la comunidad de legotas con el nombre de alaina hoja verde porsia las moscas y veas quien soy… ahhh por favor ni me hables de la física, de hecho ya me su historia averiguando la historia de la química. Todos lo químicos notables también fueron físicos… tu con la física y yo con la química que se puede hacer? En fin… thanks por los dibujos!!! ^^_**

**_Teri_****_: ahhh con  lo de leoncito que te puedo decir!!!! Así le decía yo a mi james y decidí incluirlo en el fic ^^… me estaba preguntando estos días si tu publicaras los fics tan tristes que tienes? Seria genial! Todavía se me salen las lagrimas *MENA se le están poniendo los ojos llorosos*… oye me puedes pasar la pagina concreta de los foros de harrymania? Te lo agradecería, me cambiaron el windows y perdí la pagina -_-U… conéctate pronto!!!_**

Y esto es todo!!! ^^

Habar alguna ves un capitulo corto???

Les gusto?

No les gusto?

Howlers?

Lo que sea pero manden review ^^ o un email a mi correo anubys60@hotmail.com


	4. Hechizos ensordecedores

Capitulo 04

_"ya, ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Por favor… pensaba que tenia sentimientos y encima, se ríe de mi… ¿Qué habrá pensado Sirius?"- pensaba con horror Abigail. Las lágrimas se extendían en su rostro, silenciosas. Le impedía ver a donde se dirigía, pero sentía a la gente que la miraban sorprendidos, otras, comentaban su conducta en voz baja, indiscretamente. Lloraba con la cabeza baja, estaba destrozada y lo único que podía hacer era seguir hacia donde la llevaban sus pies._

 Al final de tanto correr, paro descansar un poco. Tenía la respiración agitada. Se reprocho a si misma por haber corrido tanto, con solo ir derechita a encerrarse en su cuarto habría bastado y ahora estaba perdida!

"ahora en donde estoy?!" se pregunto en voz baja. A causa de las lágrimas no había visto a donde se dirigía. Pero, a juzgar por lo frió que había en el lugar, supuso que estaría por el nivel de las mazmorras. Pero eso no le servia de nada. El recinto estaba completamente solo y en penumbras. 

Palmeo a su alrededor. Al tener el contacto con la fría pared, se alumbro un poco el recinto. Unas velas colgaban de la pared y el calendabro que lo sostenían estaban cubiertas de polvo pero aun así podía apreciarse su antigüedad. Las paredes estaban mas mugrientas que las del resto del castillo, lo que vio frente de ella era un inmensa puerta de roble. Con hermoso tallado, casi inhumano. Parecía que estaba allí cientos de años (y en realidad así era). A su lado había dos estatuas con formas de mujer, muy bonitas. 

Tenia una aldaba muy extraña: dos hojas verdes ribeteadas de hermosa plata, abiertas y en el centro un circulo (o eso parecía) cuyos bordes tenia incrustaciones de circón. Se preguntó que seria ese lugar. Trato de abrir la puerta pero no pudo.

Pero pronto le invadieron la tristeza y se dejo caer para seguir llorando.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Voy a buscarla- les dijo Remus, preocupado. Sirius y Lily lo alcanzaron mientras el buscaba a Abigail

Te acompañamos- le dijo Sirius.

No hace falta… enseguida vuelvo- fue la respuesta de Remus, mientras se iba.

¡Pero, Moony!- le dijo Sirius, sin respuesta alguna.

Déjalo Sirius!- le interrumpió Lily. Extrañamente una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro mientras miraba a moony alejarse

Sirius Lo dejo pasar, esperando que pudiera encontrarla y consolarla, sabia que el hechizo duraría poco, ya se pasaría.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

¿Han visto a una chica corriendo por estos pasillos?- Remus preguntaba al primero que se encontraba por delante, pero no le podían contestar con seguridad

 _"¿Por qué me preocupo tanto? Tonto, pues porque estará desolada y ahora tu eres el hombre que necesita. Pero ella preferiría que yo fuese Sirius. Le gusta, se le nota."-iba pensando con pesadumbre. Se fijo que había llegado a un sitio donde no había nadie (o por lo menos eso creía), no se había dado cuenta de hacia donde iba…_

Quien anda ahí?- llego a oír en medio de sus sollozos 

Abigail…- dijo arrodillándose junto a la chica. Ya se le había pasado el hechizo- Soy Remus…

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto tranquilizándose.

Vine a ver como estabas- contesto Remus

¡¿Cómo quieres que este?!- le pregunto sollozando. Había llorando tanto que sus ojos los tenía hinchados y ya estaba hipando.

Lo siento.- fue lo único que atino a decir el licántropo.

¿Por qué te disculpas?- le pregunto Abigail, secándose las lagrimas con la manga- No has hecho nada malo. Has venido a ayudarme y yo…yo…-volvió a echarse a llorar.

Tranquila…- Remus le ofreció una de sus sonrisas y Abigail se lanzo encima de él. El no reacciono enseguida, sorprendido así como estaba. Pero le respondió el abrazo.

Se que solo has venido porque te lo abra pedido Lily- le dijo-, haz tardado un poco, ya ha pasado hora y media.

Vine porque quise- se ofendió él- ¿Te crees que Lily es la única que se preocupa por ti?

Pues podría ser, hasta que no apareció ella, yo solo era una sombra- sollozo- nadie nunca me había visto y ustedes tampoco, bueno, alguna vez si… vamos a la misma casa…

Estas muy equivocada- dijo Remus separándola con cuidado de su cuerpo-, yo ya sabia tu nombre, te quería hablar, pero eres un poco tímida y cuando me acercaba tu enseguida te ibas

Pensaba que había echo algo que a los merodeadores no les gustaba, y tenia miedo de que tu me podrías hacer una broma…- contesto, un poco avergonzada.

¿No sabes? A los Gryffindor no se les gasta bromas…solo cuando lo merecen- Remus saco un pañuelo bien doblado de su bolsillo. Era blanco con sus iniciales grabadas y los bordes azules.

Ella lo tomo pero aun se le salían unas lagrimas silenciosas

Vamos no llores si? Una sonrisa se ve mucho mejor- le dijo remus. Le dedico una sonrisa sincera. Ella no pudo evitarlo y le contesto con una sonrisa

Así esta muy bien- y se puso de pie

Remus?

Dime?- le respondió

Gracias!- le sonrió abi

No me las des- contesto Remus- ¿Qué sitio es este?- pregunto curioso-  nunca lo había visto ("_no esta en el mapa", pensó)…_

No lo se, he llegado sin darme cuenta- dijo Abigail ya más tranquila-. Es la primera vez que lo veo ¿no te da sensación de paz?- le pregunto

Si, es cierto- la verdad es que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese mismo instante, pero si que tenía paz, le gustaba aquel lugar. Se acerco a la puerta. Trato de abrirla pero cuando la toco sintió un corrientazo que recorría su cuerpo. Señal que indicaba que no podía abrirla. Exclamo sorprendido- esto… estooculta algo sin duda alguna, todo misterio. Que hoy no podemos descubrir…- la miro de soslayo- nos tenemos que ir. Nos están esperando.

Si.- dijo ella siguiendo a Remus.

 Salieron de la penumbra y al cabo de unos minutos caminando se asustaron al ver la repentina diferencia de personas. Miraron enseguida hacia atrás y casi se caen del susto… 

Una pared?? Pero eso es imposible 

Pero no acabamos de pasar por allí?

Porque me miras como si tuviera respuesta para todo? Yo no soy adivino… mejor le preguntamos a la libélula con gafas…- imito a la profesora de manera casi perfecta- ooh mis queridos niños que no se les obstaculice el ojo interiorrrr

La chica soltó una risita- trelawney? La imitas bien…

Es increíble el parecido que tiene a una vieja rata con gafas…

Abigail le entro tal ataque de risa que tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos

El, sonriendo se volvió a la pared… esto era un pasadizo oculto evidentemente. Se le lleno la cabeza de respuestas lógicas para tratar de explicar esto. Cada una más absurda que la anterior. No se podían explicar lo que acababa de suceder, ya que Remus sabia que ninguno de los pasajes secretos del castillos era igual al que tenia enfrente

Es completamente imposible- susurro la chica volviendo al tema- ¿se lo comentamos a los otros?- pregunto Abigail.

Sr. Lupin, Srta. McKinnons- el profesor Dumbledore que había salido de no se donde. Tenía su sonrisa característica pero sus ojos expresaban preocupación- Síganme, por favor.

Si señor…- contestaron mirándose extrañados. 

El profesor Dumbledore les guió hacia una gárgola grande y de lo más fea, Dumbledore dijo la contraseña "Caramelo muggle de limón" y la gárgola cobro vida haciéndose a un lado y la pared de detrás se abrió en dos. Detrás del muro había una escalera de caracol que subía lentamente hacia arriba, como si fuera mecánica. Subieron dando vueltas y más vueltas, podrían incluso marearse. Al final llegaron a una puerta de roble, con una aldaba de bronce en forma de grifo.

Dumbledore abrió la puerta y al entrar, lo primero que vieron y que le impresiono mucho a abi, fue un fénix. Sus alas rojas y doradas, grandes. Estaba posado en un perchero, durmiendo. era espectacular y tenia un porte muy elegante. dumbledore, al tomar su asiento hizo una seña indicando a los jóvenes que hicieran lo mismo. 

La verdad era, que Remus ya había estado varias veces allí, por las bromas de los merodeadores; eso explicaba el porque estaba tan tranquilo. Una aptitud muy diferente a la de abi, que se estaba mordiendo las uñas. 

Bien bien- comenzó el director. Mirándolos fijamente. Sus ojos brillaban detrás de sus lentes media luna-, tengo que hablar con ustedes- parecía preocupado-. Según intuyo, Creo que habéis estado en un sitio del que no tenías ni idea que existía. Una puerta vieja tallada para ser exactos… ¿cierto?- dijeron lentamente que si con la cabeza Dumbledore, parecía meditar- Siendo así, me temo que no me queda más remedio que desmemorizarlos.

¿Por qué?- se sorprendió Abigail.

Remus meditaba, midiendo sus palabras

En nuestra vida hemos descubierto muchos lugares en Hogwarts, y por eso no nos hizo nada ¿Por qué precisamente ahora…?- pregunto inseguro. Estaba ceñudo. Esto cada vez le gustaba menos

En efecto, no les he echo nada, pero descubrir tal lugar no es trabajo suyo, si no de la srta Evans. Tiene derecho a descubrir por si misma esa estancia. Es la única capaz de abrirla, ella es…bueno, dejes molo aquí.- acto seguido agito su varita hacia las cabezas de lo chicos murmurando _obliviate. Haciéndoles perder la memoria- muy buen mis queridos alumnos, pueden retirarse._

Ellos solo asintieron, aturdidos ¿Qué hacían ahí?. Salieron del despacho sin recordar absolutamente nada de lo que habían platicado

Fawkes…- Dumbledore se acerco  su fénix para acariciarle la cabeza- ¿crees que Ellos descubrirán pronto su destino?- pero la respuesta del fénix fue un canto muy bonito.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

¡Remus, Abi!- se legro Lily, abrazando a su amiga.

Ya nos pensábamos que estabais haciendo cosas raras, los dos juntos…y solos.- dijo Sirius maliciosamente. 

Recibió en repuesta, un golpe en la cabeza. Cortesía de Remus Lupin

Serás idiota- le dijo, pero sin que nadie lo notara, se le subieron un poco los colores-, estábamos…estábamos…no se en donde estábamos. Solo recuerdo que Salí en busca de Abigail y que después estábamos los dos escuchando una reprimenda de Dumbledore, aunque mientras nos decía que no volviéramos a hacer nada malo, parecía bastante sereno…- medito.

Tu siempre piensas cuando te pasa algo ¿Cuándo te caes también?- le pregunto Sirius haciéndole la traveta. Remus se la devolvió al levantarse con una patada en el trasero.

Hipócrita…- le dijo en un murmullo.

Lunático…- contesto Sirius y se echo a reír ¿desde cuando llamarlo por su nombre de merodeador era un insulto?

Las chicas les observaban con la boca abierta, viéndoles los juegos amistosos que tenían mientras  y mientras se daban golpes oían cosas como "no mi cabello no!!!" en medio de las carcajadas o "auch mi brazo" y cosas así provocando la risa general

Seguros que están bien de la cabeza?- les pregunto divertida Lily con una cara que decía: "que inmaduros son"

Uggggg!!!!!!!

Perdón perdón no quise…

Solo consigues una cosquilla en mi oído!!! No emplees la fuerza para lanzarme al otro lado del aula

No puedo concentrarme y si hago el hechizo bien como harás tu?

Deja de preocuparte por mi ¿quieres? Es la única forma de que te lo aprendas para el examen de DCAO

Abi se desplomo en uno de los pupitres

Lily…- suspiro- es inútil. No logro concentrarme. No se porque este hechizo me da tanta lata

Lily ya se estaba con jaqueca que llegaba hasta limites insopechados. Se paso una mano por la cara, claramente exasperada

Bien creo que no has entendido el truco del asunto- haciendo movimientos con las manos- lo único que tienes que hacer es poner la mente en blanco y no escuchar nada… que tan difícil es eso?- termino levantando la voz

Jo! como si eso fuera fácil- replico abi

Piensas demasiado. Solo c.o.n.c.e.n.t.r.a.t.e!!!

Esta bien…- resignada. Y mas le valía a ella hacer ese hechizo ensordecedor cuanto antes, si no quería pasarse toda la tarde libre practicando. Lily no la dejaría en paz hasta que se aprendiera ese conjuro.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos para adquirir mas concentración… pero _y si Lily no soportaba el hechizo? Ya estaba pensando de nuevo… sacudió un poco la cabeza para librarse de todo pensamiento_

Respira profundo para que te concentres- le susurro Lily

Al fin estaba concentrándose y al minuto pronuncio el hechizo con la varita apuntando hacia Lily. Abrió los ojos para ver no solo que le había dado de lleno, sino que también se la llevaba al otro lado de aula; específicamente hacia la puerta…

 Aquello fue más fuerte de lo que Lily hubiese imaginado. El hechizo la estaba llevando hacia atrás. Si quería no sufrir mas tarde de dolor en la espalda habría que hacer algo. Apretó los ojos lo mas que pudo tratando de mover la puerta… pero ya estaba llegando su destino y se preparo para recibir el golpe cuando sintió un fuerte viento que emanaba de ella y le daba a la puerta, que se abrió violentamente. Pero de todas formas choco… no contra la puerta precisamente, sino con…

Que demonios haces allí arriba Evans???- vocifero

Ella dio un respingo. Trataba de ver con quien había chocado pero todavía tenia aquel zumbido ensordecedor en la cabeza. Era insoportable sentir como miles de chillidos te gritan en el oido

A tientas busco su varita y se aplico el contrahechizo. No podía ayudarse mucho con la mente en esos momentos…

Que haces allí?- volvieron a gritar mas duro

Se estremeció cuando oyó aquella voz. Rápidamente se retiro unos mechones del cabello para ver mejor. 

Pero lo que vio no le agrado en lo absoluto. Tampoco precisamente en la manera en que estaban. Abrió los ojos a más no poder

Que haces TU allí abajo?- sonrojándose. _¿Por qué? Pensó con sufrimiento… __porque de todos los hombres que existen en hogwarts tuve que venir a chocar con James potter?_

Pues no estas viendo?- estaba visiblemente furioso- siempre chocando conmigo… ¿Qué? ¿Te gusto?- exclamo con sorna. Se escucharon unas risas de fondo

Que mas quisieras tu! si hubieses dejado de meterte en el medio, como siempre, me hubiese ido mejor

ohh si seguro. Solamente acabarías con la columna rota… no es bueno estar chocando con las paredes sabes?- lo dijo como si estuviera explicando que dos mas dos es cuatro

Ella decidió pasar por alto el comentario mientras trataba frenéticamente de pararse. Cuando le hablo le dirigió una mirada fulminante

Nadie pidió tu opinión!

La mía vale más que la tuya

Ahhh dios! No de nuevo con esos alardes de rey de hogwarts- dijo desesperada

Y como quieres que me comporte si he pasado la  mitad de mi vida al lado de Sirius? Algo tuvo que haberse contagiado

Oye!!!- escucho replicar a Sirius.

Ah si… ahora le echas la culpa a Sirius!

Auch! Quita tu codo de ahí evans

Tu me harías el favor de quitar tu mano de mi pierna!!!- le grito Lily mientras trataba de safarse

Parecía una gata salvaje tratando de parase e irse de una buena vez pero solo logro quedar cara a cara con James

Se le quedo mirando con esa mirada tipo Dumbledore. Parecía rayos x. Los ojos verdes de Lily brillaban; debidos, a lo mejor, a lo furiosa y avergonzada que estaba

De pronto, James se dio cuenta definitivamente en la posición en que estaban. Se le había prendido el bombillito! (idea) y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara… eso no le dio buena espina a cierta pelirroja que enseguida puso cara de terror

Con su fuerza de _macho men cubrió a Lily con los brazos y se rodó hasta quedar el encima de ella_

Y si no la quiero quitar?- con una sonrisa perversa- además, estoy cómodo así como estoy… tu no?

Y  así, los profundos temores de Lily que tenia en esos momentos se volvieron Realidad. Esta lívida. Hizo todo lo que pudo para liberarse

Es evidente que no…- forcejeando- hazte a un lado que pesas! Me estas asfixiando

Sabias lo preciosa que estas?- le halagó haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reírse. La cara que puso Evans era digna de foto.

El golpe te dejo loco!!! Ya me harte… quitate o no respondo

Eso es una amenaza?- pregunto con sorna

Pues si es una amenaza!!! Quitate… de encima

Pero el para nada le presto atención. Muy lentamente se fue acercando. Como una cámara lenta. Ella se quedo tiesa, aterrorizada por lo que iba a pasar en unos momentos. Pero hay de el si en verdad se atrevía. No viviría para contarlo y melissa Carter se quedaría viuda antes de haberse casado

Siguió acercándose… estaban taaaaan cerca que Lily podía sentir su respiración. "_noooo"  fue lo único que pudo llegar a pensar la chica_

Pero el cuando estaba a punto de rozar los labios de Lily, se aparto, así de repente. Ahora estaba en medio de un ataque de risa que dejo a Evans con la boca abierta. Pero ni tonta ni perezosa le dio un golpe en el pecho y como pudo se escapo de sus brazos. Se apoyo en una pared con la mano en el pecho y la respiración entrecortada.

Se volvió hacia Abigail y se encontró con que tenía público allí enfrente… Sirius, Remus y Peter tenían cada uno bolsa de palomitas de maíz en las piernas ya que ahora estaban aplaudiendo y silbando. También estaba arabella que veía toda la escena con una mano en la cara tratando de ocultar su sonrisa burlona. Abi estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta en donde estaba con la boca abierta. La separación de sus labios abarcaba como 15 cm ni más ni menos.

Remus se volvió hacia Sirius con una sonrisa bailando en su cara

Decías? Ahora paga- mostrando la mano- te dije que no la iba a besar

¬¬ 10 sickles desperdiciados- mientras que le daba el dinero

James pasaba por esos momentos por una carcajada frenética. Parecía de loco. Se retorcía riendo y parecía, pensó Lily, que le hubiesen echado un hechizo estimulante demasiado fuerte

ah es oficial… lo perdimos!!!- dijo Remus que se había acercado a James

Y lo peor de todo es que se parece a las risas enloquecidas de Sirius…- comento Peter. Pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Sirius

Ey!- sobandose la cabeza

Cállate Peter ¬¬- le advirtió el chico

Jajajajajajaja… es que esa cara… jajaja… Evans… jajaja

Si si Jamie- le dijo Sirius

Pero Lily le dirigió una mirada asesina a James

Esta vez te salvaste James Potter pero para la próxima, por mas minima que sea, no saldras tan ileso…

Y como una exhalación agarro a Abigail, que esta a su vez agarro a Arabella y se fueron enseguida de ese pasillo

Lily solo pudo agradecer a Dios porque nadie estaba por esos pasillos para verla pasar la mayor vergüenza de su vida…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hello a todas!!!! Como andan? Espero que hallan pasado bien… FELIZ AÑO ^^… bueno aquí va un nuevo chap y espero que les guste… a mi sinceramente me encanto!!! El mejor que hemos escrito hasta ahora ^^

Quiero agradecerles a todas por dejar review... que por cosa de tiempo no he podido contestar… entiendan!!!! Tanto rol me tiene la cabeza saturada!!! Y eso va por nosotras dos @.@... me enviciaron con el rol ¬¬

Ya saben nuestros pechochos lectores… dejen review ^^


	5. Pianos

**5to Capitulo**

****

****

**_*Piano*_**

-De verdad que James hizo eso? No puedo creerlo! Mira que burlarse de ti… como te encontró Remus? Que te dijo?

-JO! Cuantas preguntas- respondió Sonriente Abigail

Abigail se había pasado la ultima hora "actualizando" a Arabella sobre lo que había pasado hace unos días…

-Bueno…- se disponía a contestar las preguntas de arabella

-Oye belle!!! BELLE!

Las tres chicas voltearon a ver quien era el gracioso en gritar el nombre de la chica como si fuera un loco poseído por el demonio (n/a: wujajajajajajajaja *risa diabolica*)

-Con que aquí estabas- dijo el chico entrecortadamente. Había corrido un largo trecho- Te he buscado por todo Hogwarts… aquí esta. Gracias

Le tendió un Libro de apuntes

-Por nada- dijo Arabella lacónicamente- y que conste que no te lo vuelvo a prestar Peter… a ver si por fin te puedes quedar despierto en Historia de la magia

-Bah deja de regañarlo. No ves que necesita dormir? No puede hacerlo  en la noche… anda haciendo otras cositas verdad pèter?- dijo otro chico. 

Lily y arabella se le quedaron viendo con los ojos como platos y con una ceja enarcada. Remus y Peter se le quedaron viendo a Sirius como si fuera un loco (aunque la faltaba poco para serlo) escapado de un sanatorio

-Que cosas hace?- pregunto Abi. No había entendido

-Te lo dejo a tu imaginación Mckinnons- le respondió Sirius con una sonrisa.

Como era de esperarse, Abi se sonrojo. Arabella no soporto más y le dio un codazo al chico

-Black eres un mal pensado u__u*

Se echo a reír. De hecho, ya Lily pensaba que no hacia otra cosa que reírse de todos y de todo

-Bueno esta bien! Basta de burlas y…

-Jajaja que buen chiste! Se parece al chiste del martes cuando dijistes que no tendrias ninguna novia en dos semanas- riendose despectivamente. Sirius la miro como si quisiera tirarla por la ventana

-Estas muy irónica belle…

-Figg para ti

-Que tal si damos una vuelta por los jardines?- les propuso Remus a Lily y a Abi sin prestarle mucha intención a los otros dos.

-¿Es normal que discutan así?- le susurro Lily mirando a esos dos que ya se estaban sacando los trapitos al sol. Los alumnos que pasaban junto a ellos por el segundo piso se le quedaban mirando a Figg. y a Black

-Oh si. Todo el tiempo- le respondió Lupin restándole importancia- de hecho, cuando los conocí  estaban discutiendo aunque no era tan frecuente como ahora. Arabella no soporta que los chicos sean tan mujeriegos, pero no admite que ella es igual con los hombres- se encogió de hombros

Lily asintió como un gesto. Esa discusión le recordaba a ella misma y arabella cuando eran niñas

-Entonces, ¿damos un paseo?- Remus le dirigió una sonrisa a Abi

-Claro

Sirius en medio de la "tiradera" de indirectas que tenía con belle, miro por encima de ella y se fijo que los demás lo estaban dejando solo. Sin pensárselo dos veces se escurrió de allí como pudo…

-¡Oigan esperen!- se adelanto- voy con ustedes. No pienso quedare con esta maniática… además estoy aburrido. Hoy no hay ninguna broma que hacer…

Arabella se les sumo a ellos y se fueron caminando por los inmensos pasillos y corredores

-¿Oye, como es eso de que no hay mas bromas que hacer?- le pregunto Abi

-Ah eso… es que todas las ideas se las dije a unos de cuarto para vengarse de los Slytherins

-los Slytherin les pusieron unas bengalas en las pociones de ellos el martes- dijo Peter como única explicación

-Como quisiera estar con esos niños cuando le gasten la broma- comento con cara soñadora-. Más nunca desearan haberse metido con ellos. Y todos gracias su maestro Sirius Black- se dio créditos así mismo. Arabella le volteo los ojos en desacuerdo evidentemente

-Bueno… entonces como decía… las ideas para hoy se me agotaron y James no nos propone nada. A decir verdad anda desaparecido

Lily frunció el seño. El tema de James Potter no era precisamente su favorito. Cualquier mención de el la molestaba, aun recordaba la vergüenza que paso por culpa de el la semana pasada

-Estará con Melissa supongo- remus se encogió de hombros

-¿Tanto rato? No le vemos desde al mediodía

-Tu todavía sigues molesto con el ¿verdad Lily?- le pregunto Peter. Todos sonrieron recordando el pequeño incidente, menos Lily

-Por supuesto, además aun no le ha pedido disculpas a Abigail

-¿Crees que ya recapacito?- les pregunto Arabella

-No creo- contesto Sirius- a James le cuesta reconocer que se a equivocado, es muy terco. Pero pronto se dará cuenta.

-Puede ser que no encontrado el momento para decírselo- supuso remus

-Entonces hubiésemos ido cuanto antes a la sala común. Llego mucho antes que nosotros- dijo la pelirroja molesta

-¿y como sabes tu eso?- pregunto Sirius ceñudamente

-lo se y eso debería bastarte Sirius querido

Remus se volvió a donde estaba sentada abi

-Por favor, Abigail- dijo Remus-, si te pide perdón, perdónale, por favor, aun es como un crió pequeño, y este año esta siendo muy duro para él… 

-¿Y eso?- preguntaron arabella y Lily, interesadas.

-Es un problema familiar, si tanto te interesa- alguien contesto por detrás suyo. Respondiendo más a Lily que a otra persona, a juzgar por el tono despectivo que habia en su voz. El resto de los merodeadores fruncieron el entrecejo, ellos al decir que Prongs tenia problemas no se referían asunto familiar. ¿Que le pasaba esta vez?

-¿McKinnons no?- prosiguió James. Abi asintió- lo siento, no fue mi intención darte, y no me perdones porque Remus te lo haya pedido- miro de soslayo al nombrado-, si no porque en realidad lo sientas…

-Claro que te perdono, lo dices de corazón…- respondió tímidamente Abigail

Se quedaron un rato mas platicando y riéndose de las trastadas que decía Sirius. Regresaron a la sala común al atardecer. Mientras caminaba, cierta pelirroja estaba un poco incomoda de estar en el mismo grupo de Potter, que extrañamente, estaba callado.

Pero cuando llegaron a la sala común, casi vacía en esos momentos, ¡estaban Hartos! porque Sirius y Arabella estaban discutiendo otra vez, sobre cualquier tontería, como usualmente hacían…

Tratando de alejarse de ellos, los demás se pusieron hacer diferentes cosas. Remus y Abigail se sentaron frente al fuego a platicar. Por otra parte, Lily se fue hacia el cuarto de chicas y a los cinco minutos bajo con un libro; se acomodo en un mullido sillón a leer un rato y en cuanto a James… solo miraba la ventana…

Al rato de estar discutiendo, Sirius dejo a Figg con la palabra en la boca y se fue junto a Peter, que lo invitaba a jugar una partida de snap explosivo.

Esta sin hacer caso a los "modales" peculiares de Black se quedo junto a James

-¿Qué te pasa, Jamie?- le pregunto. James ni se inmuto- ¿Te encuentras mal?- la chica le paso la mano en la frente- ¡Dios mío! Pero si estas ardiendo…

-No…- dijo James- Déjame, no me pasa nada.

-¿¡Como que no te pasa nada!?- le vocifero Belle- Tienes fiebre.

-Pues ya se me pasara- contesto secamente. Todos se acercaron a él, preocupados- Déjenme en paz.

-Prongs... hay que admitir que esta vez Arabella tiene razón. Vamos a llevarte con madame Pomfrey- le dijo Sirius

-Es solo fiebre pasajera…

-¿Y si no es así?- le inquirió Peter.

-No me pasa nada de nada-repitió James de malas pulgas-, me voy, necesito pensar.- se levanto de la silla y se fue hacia el cuarto de chicos.

-¿Pero que le pasa?- pregunto Lily que había despegado la vista del libro. Los demás se encogieron de hombros.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Una neblina cubría todo alrededor

-¡Querida!- dijo una voz, lo notaba ansioso- Te amo tanto que… nunca nos volveremos a separar te lo prometo.

-León?- dijo una voz femenina mientras ellos seguían abrazados. James, que solo veía a medias, reconoció inmediatamente que tal ves que la mujer era Lily. Aunque no podía ser ella, porque la voz de la desconocida era más melodiosa

-Dime

-Tengo miedo.- Siguió un largo silencio y el no pudo ver que estaban haciendo ni quienes eran. Todo estaba oscuro

-Siempre estaremos juntos, hasta la fin del mundo…- le animo el hombre

-Claro, cariño- respondió una voz de mujer, besando al hombre.

-¿Perdonen?- les pregunto James, ellos se separaron.

-Si ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto la señora. 

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto.

-En…

James se levanto con un sudor frió recorriéndole la espalda, se había quedado medio dormido. Descorrió las cortinas y se fijo que los demás merodeadores estaban dormidos y Peter era reconocible por los ronquidos que daba. Sus amigos…

Pronto lo invadieron los pensamientos y aquella maldita carta. Necesitaba hacer algo, no sabia que, pero no debía cruzarse de brazos. Respiro profundo. Busco los pantalones y la camisa blanca que se usa debajo de la túnica negra de hogwarts y se lo coloco. También se puso la corbata con un nudo flojo nada convincente y salio de la sala común en busca de algo que pudiera aliviar todo el dolor y la rabia que llevaba dentro…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Eran la una y media de la mañana y Lily seguía leyendo en su habitación envuelta en penumbras; incapaz de quedarse dormida

Escucho un gorgojeo y se volvió hacia su querida lechuza. Parecía muy inquieta y movía un poco las alas. Los ojos dorados de Naya parecía brillar con luz propia.

Ella levanto el brazo y su lechuza alzo vuelo hasta ella. Abría el pico varias veces y se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos. Era lo único que se veía de ella porque sus plumas negras se confundían con la noche. 

Ella asintió para si. Las dos estaban inquietas. Necesitaban relajarse un rato así que se levanto. Se coloco un vestido y una capa rápidamente y salio de la sala común con naya en sus brazos.

Se había perdido un par de veces pero al fin pudo llegar a la torre astronomía. Fue subiendo las escaleras y llego al rellano superior en donde estudiaban las constelaciones.

Lily suspiro maravillada. Todo el cielo estaba precioso y sin luna. Las estrellas parecían pequeños diamantes cosidos sobre una tela oscura.

Naya erizo sus plumas y cerro sus ojitos en señal de satisfacción. La pelirroja siguió su ejemplo. 

Al rato abrió de repente y los ojos alarmada y escucho con más atención. Una melodía llegaba a sus oídos. Lo que escuchaba no era proveniente de allí pero quien podría ser? No estaba segura de que el nuevo celador, Argus Filch, se pasara las noches tocando en vez de patrullar; como tenia entendido que hacia.

De nuevo se volvió a escuchar aquel sonido y la lechuza, instintivamente, alzo el vuelo rápidamente saliéndose del lugar. Lily aterrada la llamo en voz baja pero esta ni le hacia caso y se fue volando y no tuvo mas remedio que salir tras ella.

Fue corriendo uno o dos pasillos hasta que Naya se paro frente a una puerta que estaba al lado de una escultura de piedra. La melodía ahora se escuchaba con claridad, era hermoso de verdad pero la canción había terminado. Lily abrió con cuidado la puerta

Una vasta sala se abrió ante sus ojos ahora en silencio. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta de vidrio. El lugar estaba apenas iluminado por unas pocas velas posadas sobre un inmenso piano de cola cuyo asiento ya estaba ocupado por alguien.

Lily no podía con la curiosidad. Desde lejos se podría escuchar y apreciar la pasión en cada una de las notas que tocaba. No podía imaginarse quien seria capaz de tocar de aquella manera…

La persona en cuestión parecía darse cuenta de quien estaba allí. Alzo la mano y chasqueo los dedos e inmediatamente la habitación se ilumino. Se volteo y la miro fijamente

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Le dedicó una sonrisa llena de tristeza y Lily, no la correspondió pero a cambio le miro con cara desconcertante

-¿No te iras a quedar allí parada verdad?- pregunto el, hasta ahora, desconocido

Lily, no sabía si era que le había comido la lengua el gato u otra cosa, pero no era capaz de emitir ni una sola palabra. Mientras ella entraba a sala volvió a estar en penumbras y empezó una lenta pieza de piano.

Mientras ella se apoyaba el en piano, el seguía tocando y hasta ella misma sintió el dolor que expresaba el concertista cuando tocaba. El, por su parte, la canción se la sabia de memoria y cerro los ojos, desestresandose y sintiendo la música. La parte que tocaba la mano derecha la afinco mas y la parte de la mano izquierda la hacia como un fino murmullo creando un efecto de fondo y daba como resultado que reflejara mas los sentimientos que ansiaba transmitir

-Esa canción es hermosa- le comento Lily mientras el esperaba su opinión de la canción cuando termino de tocar

-me encanta esta canción- le comento- "Pathetique" de…

-Bethoven- le completo la chica- la he escuchado muchas veces. Aunque nunca la había oído tan triste James

-Me pareció la mas apropiada- respondió James- Siempre me he visto obligado tocarla para… -se interrumpió- a una persona muy querida para mi. Le fascinaba esta pieza más que cualquier otra.

-No me extraña que le guste tanto, si es que le gustan las canciones tristes

-Ciertamente le encantaban… 

-¿Le "encantaban" o le encantan?- pregunto Lily

A esto James no contesto, ni le miro 

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de algo que no había previsto. Abrió los ojos alarmada. Como pudo haber soñado con james mucho antes de que ella siquiera supiera de que el existía? Porque ciertamente recordaba que ya había soñado esto hace tiempo, el tocando el piano y ella solo sintiendo la música. Sueños con predicciones? Entonces los otros se cumplirían no? Ella por mas que le cayera mal no podía desear que le sucediera cualquier cosa que veía en sus sueños cuyas imágenes no eran de un futuro feliz precisamente. Trato de hacer conversación.

-¿No sabia que hubiera pianos en Hogwarts- comento Lily

-Es muy interesante el resultado que da de una transformación de objeto que produzca algún sonido y una concentración necesaria. un piano tan bueno como si lo hubiesen acabado de hacer

-Oh- solo pudo responder Lily. No sabia que el era el primero en transformaciones- de todas formas, me parece extraño que filch aun no nos halla descubierto

-Un hechizo silenciador- obtuvo por respuesta mientras james seguía tocando- Como es que sabias de pathetique? No muchas personas saben de esa canción a menos que toques tú también

-No para nada, pero me encantaría aprender. Aunque me he aprendido solo una- contesto Lily- Lo se de joseph. El… también toca piano, mas que todo chopin y bethoven

-¿no era el chico rubio que siempre andaba tras tuyo?

-No me seguía todo el tiempo!- exclamo la pelirroja indignada

El solo asintió sin creérselo mucho mientras estaba concentrado empezando "Nocturno". A Lily le encantaba esta canción.

-Me encantaría escuchar "Canon"- le dijo Lily- Eso es lo único que he podido aprender…

-¿Te gustaría tocarlo juntos?

Lily solo se limito a mirarle con cara de "estas loco?"

-¡Oye! Si no te voy hacer nada. No sabia que eras tímida Evans- dijo james tratando de retarla

-¡Claro que no!- respondió indignada

-¿Y entonces?

-Pero no estoy muy convencida- dijo Lily desconfiada

-No, ¡nada de peros!- acto seguido, tosudo el, alargo un poco mas la silla. Fue el único momento que Lily había visto a james mas animado

-Esta bien… ¡pero yo toco con la derecha! 

Aquello fue un recuerdo muy bonito para Lily. Tocar de esa manera es como si compartieran un mismo sentimiento y fue el primer indicio de que James no era como el típico chico pendenciero y mujeriego. Aunque eso no quería decir que no le siguiera cayendo mal. 

Cuando terminaron, Lily Se puso de pie enseguida y miro a través de la pared de vidrio, dándole la espalda a James que estaba con la cabeza gacha mirando nostálgicamente el piano.

-es una noche hermosa ¿Salgamos afuera te parece?

Pero ella, sin esperar respuesta, tomo a James de la mano para que se levantara y la siguiera. Claro que en cuanto el se levanto, Lily le soltó y el leve contacto se desvaneció.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Bien… será mejor que vaya a buscar a los chicos para que puedan platicar no? Creo que necesitas tener a alguien que te escuche- sonrió Lily mientras se disponía ir a la sala común a despertar a lo merodeadores. Se levanto del suelo en donde acababan de sentarse, bajo un fuerte roble. Pero la detuvieron.

-Sabes, nunca sabrás lo mucho que aprecias a algo…alguien, hasta que no lo pierdes- le dijo-. Pero cuando te das cuenta, es demasiado tarde, te deja, te abandona y tu lo único que puedes hacer es sufrir. Quieres llorar, gritar, pegar, pero eso no puede arreglar la situación. Y entonces viene el miedo de que te quedes solo, de un grano de arena, haces una montaña. Te alejas del mundo, y todo eso, solo por un maldito accidente. 

-Si, te entiendo- contesto Lily, sentándose de nuevo y apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas-, es muy difícil superarlo, pero se tiene que ser valiente, no dejarse influir, con la frente en alto todas las adversidades y continuar viviendo. Las cosas pasan, porque tienen que pasar y no puedes estar toda la vida lamentando eso. La vida es el más maravilloso don y hay que hacer que cada uno de nuestros días cuente

-¿Y si no se quiere vivirla?- pregunto James, mirándola a los ojos.

-Pues, es un cobarde- ella también lo miro. Los dos estaban serios, hablaba sin sabes muy bien de que

-Por mucho que se sufra, no se puede quedar encogido por el mínimo problema que se le presente. Hay muchas personas que te aprecian y están seguras de que, por más duro que sean las cosas, salgas adelante. Y uno no puede defraudarlos ¿verdad?- james solo negó con la cabeza y ella sonrió triunfal. No podía evitar pensar, emocionada, que le estaba ganando todas a aquel chico. Pero a costa de que el estaba deprimido, y eso le borro gradualmente la sonrisa. Quería saber que diantres le pasaba, pero no le preguntaría nada si el no quería hablar.

Se volvió a levantar para buscar a los chicos, pero el la volvió a detener con un movimiento brusco.

-me dieron un golpe muy bajo- dijo James, ahora mirando hacia el lago, quería evitar mirar aquellos ojos verde esmeralda. Le tendió una carta-. Un accidente. no, no fue un accidente, un asesinato- Lily lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Mataron a algún conocido tuyo?- le pregunto, con tacto y poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Estaba temblando, seria por la rabia y la impotencia

-A alguien especial para mí. Ahora tengo uno de esos huecos en el corazón que no se pueden quitar. Lee lo que dice. Pero no quiero escuchar que lo lamentas. No soporto las lastimas- le pidió, orgulloso como siempre.

_Querido James:_

_¿Teníamos tiempo sin hablar verdad? Lamento mucho por no hacerlo pero en la situación de caos por la que pasa el ministerio… no he podido. Me siento orgulloso hallas podido llegar a premio anual. Quisiera mas alargar la carta y contarte cosas optimistas, de las travesuras del sol de la casa; pero el motivo no podía ser más diferente a eso. James, se trata de Ariadna ella… no sabemos como lo hizo, pero logro evadir la vigilancia y se escapo de la casa, en otro arrebatos de rebeldía, lo mas seguro para ir al manantial; pero cayo en manos de mortifagos y por favor! No me hagas contarte lo demás. Los cosas no puede pasar peor a como ya estamos. Mama esta desecha, como una loca y sedantes ni las pociones le han borrar el dolor que siente, los elfos están ajetreados de tanto personal del ministerio que llegan con consolaciones y nos llegan lechuzas de todas partes. Ayer apareció su cuerpo en la casa, toda descuartizada y desangrada, le habían sacado el corazón; con una nota de que esa era una pequeña muestra de cómo iban a terminar todos los Potter. Nunca en mi vida avía sentido tanto dolor. Te prohíbo que salgas de Hogwarts para que vengas aquí y te juro que mi furia se va a notar si me llego a enterar de que te has ido. Ya vasta que hayamos perdido un hijo como para perder otro. Mama y yo iremos dentro de unos momentos a empezar la venganza de todo lo que han hecho._

_Tu madre te manda un abrazo_

_Papa_

-James…yo…yo no se que decir…- Lily palideció- Lo sien…

-¡No!- soltó James bruscamente y con tono duro en la voz- No arreglan las cosas decir que lo sientes y ya te he dicho que no quiero ni la lastima ni el pésame de nadie, así que no lo hagas- le ordeno. Lily obedeció y volvió a aguantarse las piernas con las manos y apoyar la cabeza en ellas. James empezó a tatarear una canción. Lily no dijo nada. James solto una lagrima silenciosa, después otra, y otra; de dolor, impotencia y rabia… Lily se dio cuenta, por mucho que intento disimularlo James, pero no dijo nada

-la chica, quien era?- pregunto la chica lentamente

-Ariadna era mi hermana- dijo james con la respiración entrecortada. Hacia esfuerzos en controlar el odio que sentía- para todos, era el sol de la casa. Su capacidad de reir era grandiosa y siempre trataba de seguir los pasos de Sirius y mío…

-James…- lily frunció el seño al ver tanto odio acumulado en una sola persona. Era increíble

-nosotros estábamos tan orgullosos de ella. Iba a entrar a Hogwarts el próximo año y ahora… ahora- se contuvo y miro a otro lado con profundo rencor

-¿la querías demasiado verdad?

James no contesto y siguieron unos minutos en el sepulcral silencio

-Lily- James al final hablo- ¿Quién es la persona a quien más quieres?- le pregunto, para sorpresa de ella- ¿Tienes padres?

-Padre, pero no madre- contesto la pelirroja.

-Lo siento.

-Tranquilo.

-Y entonces ¿Quién es?

-Supongo que Joseph, le quiero mucho. El y yo somos familia. Primos muy lejanos

-Que seas tan guapa te vendrá de él- Lily noto como se le calentaban las orejas y miro hacia otro lado, James no solía decirle cosas bonitas- pero eres muy diferente, eres tan…tan…especial. Tienes algo, algo que me gusta. Eres misteriosa, alegre, seria…tienes tantas personalidades.

-¿Eso es un cumplido?- pregunto la chica extrañada

-Creo que si- James sonrió con una mueca extraña, pero seguía dándole la espalda a Lily-. Es tan difícil saber en que piensas, eres astuta…Jeje…de hablar de a quien más quieres, he acabado airándote flores…

-James- lo lamo Lily-, no sufras- "¿Eso es lo único que soy capaz de decirle?" se pregunto ella misma-. No te mereces pasarlo mal, pronto ese Voldemort pagara lo que ha hecho…

-¿Lo llamas por el nombre? Otra sorpresa inesperada…- dijo James.

-¿Sabes? Siempre, desde niños, te había tomado por un cerdo engreído…

El la miro con cara incrédula

-Pero el comportamiento que estas adoptando ahora, me haze dudar tal cosa, puede que en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, seas una muy buena persona. Pues lo que hiciste a Abigail podía no haberme parecido tan malo, pero lo que le hiciste después, fue lo peor que podías haber hecho: Reírte a sus espaldas- dijo medio molesta

-se que no debí hacerlo- susurro James aunque sin expresar tanto arrepentimiento- pero fue lo unido que podía hacer, se me cruzaron los cables.

-¿Volvemos?- sugirió Lily al rato.

-¿Me prometes algo?- inquirió James- No le digas nada a los demás, si algún caso, ya lo are yo, pero tú: ni piu. Nadie debe enterarse, excepto Sirius

-Ya Tranquilo, no pensaba contárselo a nadie- repuso Lily. La chica se levanto pero vio que James no hacia ademán de querer despegar el trasero del suelo. Lily se acerco a él y poso su mano en su hombro- te dije, que deprimirte es lo peor que puedes hacer. Levanta la cara y sonríe a la muerte, piensa ella no estará en un lugar mejor que aquel. 

El asintió con la cabeza. Cuando alzo la vista y se encontró que Lily estaba frente a el y le tendía un mano.

-Ven, quiero que veas algo-dijo Lily. James, mas que extrañado, acepto. Esperando a ver lo que ella se traía entre manos

-Mira hacia allá- La chica tomo su barbilla y le dirigió su cara hacia el horizonte- Todo lo que nos sucede en la vida tiene un porque. Así como que todas la cosas tienen un principio… y un fin. A todos nos llegara la hora de morir y a veces llagan en el momento en el que uno de menos se lo espera. Si fue un accidente o un asesinato la causa de tu perdida fue porque así lo quiso el destino y contra eso nadie se puede oponer. Solo queda resignarse y salir adelante, como tú también debes hacer. Después de la tormenta viene la calma así como después de la oscuridad de la noche le sigue la luz del día. Y yo no soy la única que te lo dice… fíjate bien

James miro hacia donde Lily lo había dirigido. Aunque aun era de noche, ya las estrellas estaban desapareciendo y las primeras luces del alba estaban apareciendo. Se estremeció, nunca nadie lo había animado aquella manera

-Gracias…- murmuro. El chico la miro y le sonrió agradecido. 

Ella sintió que su misión estaba completa y camino rumbo al castillo para dejar a james en sus propias cavilaciones.

-¡Oye Evans!- le grito y ella se volteo. Estaba de nuevo con el semblante serio que ella lucia- De que me hayas ayudado esta noche NO quiere decir que más nunca te vaya a volver a molestar eh? Me da risa la cara de hipogrifo enojado que pones cuando te hago algo

-¡Tranquilo, Leoncito! Ni se me había pasado por la mente- rió ella volviendo tomar el camino rumbo al castillo

=*-*_*-*=

hola a todos! Mil perdones por la tardanza… no queria en serio! Tardar siglos y siglos en subir un nuevo chap como OTRAS CHICAS que tardan en actualizar pero wue… y maní esta empeñada en hacer estor capitulos, el sirguiente y el siguiente y cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza ¬¬… no me mires asi amni ^^U… aparte, que ha estado un poco enferma y yo he tenido flojera de escribir… que se hace *suspiro*

very thanks to:

**_Malkavian_****_ kirie croiff: _**jajajajajaja XD! Que bueno que te tenga en ascuas porque tu me tienes asi en la tuya! Hay que pagar con la misma moneda… jo! Ya se que mi fic es lindo! No lo hice yo con amni pues? Coff coff ya  te dije que he pasado mucho tiempo con sirius… viste??? *mena dando saltitos* por fin salio la parte del piano! Me siento satisfecha, realizada y demas… salio muy pronto, yo tampoco me lo esperaba… pero soy impredecible ^^ … verdad que esa escena es genial? A decir verdad no c ni como se me ocurrio, a veces la srita inspiración llega en los momentos menos esperados… no te pierdas!!!!!! Gracias por el review

**_Lalwencita_****_ de Black: _**estas que matas a todo el mundo mujer! Pobre abi y Dumbledore… creo que te dare una pocion para la confianza, hasta que pueda ser que desconfies de james o sirius… O_o te imaginas?... y si es verdad, lily estoy que la mato ¬¬… y asi yo quedo con mi dulce James porque el NO se merece una chica como ella… mas bien, como yo ;)… mucha gracias por el review!!!!!!!

**_Nambel_****_: _**yo te aconsejo que no hables muy en alto de remus si no quieres que cierta señorita te ahorque… amni puede ser ehhhhhhh con un poco de instintos asesinos… me entioendes verdad? Pero no le digas que te dije *mirando hacia los lados*… si ya se que estas medio retorcida… ya lo veia venir, cualquier chica que le guste los merodeadores esta mas chiflada… porque sera??? *mueca sacastica*

**_Elizabeth Potter: _**sorry por la tardanza! Mil perdones… ^^u muchas gracias por el review!

**Lucia: **no es eso! Es que amni estaba enferma y bueno… yo tenia flojera de escribir. Nos sentimos muy alagadas que te guste nuestro fic!!!! Sigue dejando review ok? Para ver si te sigue gustando tu sabes…

Muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^ nos vemos


End file.
